Rubro
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Para pagar a dívida do irmão, Itachi submete-se à Tsunade que, por sua vez, transforma-o em cobaia de Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**-I-**

Os olhos cor de mel miravam o jovem à sua frente com um interesse contido. Por dentro, a mulher sentia uma mistura de euforia e hesitação. Por fora, ela demonstrava uma sobriedade desconcertante. Inclinou-se apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçou os dedos finos e levantou uma sobrancelha sem, no entanto, proferir uma palavra sequer. Esperou por longos minutos, mas o jovem nada disse. Então, ela suspirou.

"Devo admitir que jamais esperei um comprometimento desses." - Tsunade disse.

"Não é a primeira vez que eu me comprometo com Konoha." - o outro respondeu ajeitando uma mecha que havia caído sobre os olhos.

Tsunade voltou a ficar em silêncio ponderando sobre o que o rapaz havia acabado de dizer. Era fato que a lealdade dele para com Konoha já havia sido explicitada anteriormente, mas, ainda assim, aquela era uma proposta tentadoramente perigosa.

"Apesar de você já ter mostrado o quanto pode ser leal, você nunca foi uma pessoa transparente. Ambos sabemos o quão bom ator você é."

Uchiha Itachi sorriu presunçosamente.

"Não foi à toa que você enganou Sasuke." - a mulher comentou.

O sorriso do rapaz se alargou.

"A visão do meu irmãozinho tolo é limitada. Ele não vê atrás do que está atrás."

Tsunade refletiu por mais algum tempo.

"Devo supor que Sasuke não sabe que seu irmão mais velho ainda vive?" - ela perguntou por fim.

Itachi balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente confirmando.

A godaime então soltou o ar pela boca com força.

"E o que me garante que você não está atuando mais uma vez?"

O Uchiha pareceu refletir. Havia encontrado muitas respostas para aquela pergunta, mas acabou se decidindo por apenas uma.

"Parece que vai ter que arriscar, hokage-sama."

* * *

Os passos ecoavam pelo corredor vazio e escuro àquela hora. Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco branco e os cabelos curtos balançando levemente com o andar, Haruno Sakura caminhava preguiçosamente até o escritório da atual líder de Konoha. A jovem mulher sentia fadiga, conseqüência de um dia estafante no hospital. Apesar de querer imensamente ir para casa e tomar um bom banho para em seguida dormir, ela atendeu prontamente o chamado da mestra que a solicitou tão logo a jovem terminasse o expediente. Os anos sob os cuidados da sannin mostraram à Sakura que se Tsunade chamasse, deveria ser prontamente atendida.

Não havia sinal de vida no andar no qual se localizava a sala da hokage exceto pela luz fraca que passava pela fresta da porta do escritório da godaime indo iluminar parcialmente o fim do corredor. Ao chegar à porta, Sakura suspirou e deu duas batidas leves. A permissão para entrar veio logo em seguida. A moça andou até a mesa da mestra bem lentamente evidenciando o quanto estava cansada. Tsunade notou tal fato, mas não comentou nada. Esperou a pupila sentar-se e a encarou seriamente.

"Algum problema, shishou?" - a jovem perguntou notando o olhar que lhe era dirigido.

"Eu tenho uma missão para você." - a loira respondeu sendo direta – "Preciso que faça uma pesquisa."

"Acerca...?"

"Do sharingan."

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa.

"Perdão?"

Tsunade deu um longo suspiro.

"Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu quero que você pesquise o sharingan."

"E como eu farei isso, shishou?"

Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de Tsunade e Sakura não pôde deixar de notar.

"Eu lhe darei alguns pergaminhos confidenciais." - a mestra respondeu.

"Qual o motivo dessa minha tarefa?" - a aluna perguntou.

A face de Tsunade tornou-se ainda mais séria.

"Uchiha Madara."

A jovem de melenas róseas sequer perguntou algo mais. Não havia necessidade.

"Entendo." - ela disse.

"Há mais uma coisa."

"O quê, shishou?"

"Você terá uma espécie de cobaia."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tsunade fez que não com a cabeça."

"Apesar do sharingan de Kakashi ser, digamos, interessante, ainda assim seria quase inútil para essa pesquisa uma vez que não é um sharingan dito original."

"Mas então...?" - Sakura perguntou confusa. O único que poderia ser cobaia era Hatake Kakashi uma vez que Uchiha Itachi estava morto e Uchiha Sasuke estava ao lado de Madara.

Novamente a moça viu um brilho estranho passar pelos olhos claros da mestra.

"Sua cobaia será Uchiha Itachi."

Seguiu-se um longo momento em silêncio. Sakura encarava chocada Tsunade que, por sua vez, encara a pupila de forma ansiosa.

"Como...? Quando...?" - balbuciava a jovem totalmente confusa.

"Compreendo o seu choque. O fato é que Uchiha Itachi não está morto como pensávamos. Tudo não passou de mais uma encenação do prodígio."

Seguiu-se mais um momento de silêncio. Não tão longo dessa vez.

"Sasuke-kun sabe disso?" - Sakura inquiriu.

"Acredito que não."

"O que a levou a aceitá-lo, shishou?"

Tsunade permaneceu em silêncio. Sua aluna percebeu que a mestra travava uma batalha interna na certa querendo muito responder à pergunta da jovem mas não podendo. Entretanto, Sakura não tinha idéia de que a própria Tsunade não sabia ao certo o que responder. Ela mesma não entendia o motivo que a levou a aceitar Itachi. Mesmo com todos os fatos obscuros acerca do extermínio do clã Uchiha agora esclarecidos e a inocência do irmão mais velho de Sasuke provada, Tsunade ainda não estava totalmente convencida das boas intenções do jovem Uchiha. Danzou e os anciãos haviam confirmado a versão do rapaz, mas, ainda assim, algo em Itachi incomodava a godaime.

"Aparentemente ele está do nosso lado." - a loira falou.

"Entretanto...?" - Sakura continuou, percebendo que a mentora queria dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Entretanto, eu quero que você fique de olho nele. É como diz o ditado: mantenha os seus amigos próximos e seus inimigos mais próximos ainda."

* * *

Voltando para casa, Sakura caminhava pelas ruas desertas pensando sobre a conversa que havia tido com a hokage. A jovem ainda não compreendia o porquê de Tsunade aceitar de bom-grado o assassino do próprio clã. A verdade era que Sakura queria ter recusado a tarefa, mas bem sabia que isso estava fora de cogitação. Depois da sannin, a Haruno era a pessoa mais apta para aquele trabalho uma vez que já havia superado Shizune há certo tempo. O problema, no entanto, não estava na tarefa em si e sim na pessoa que a ajudaria. Ter Uchiha Itachi como auxiliar era algo que causava à jovem profundo asco. Havia sido ele o motivo da fuga de Sasuke. Itachi também foi um dos que caçaram Naruto afim de lhe extrair o poder. A jovem tinha todos os motivos do mundo para detestar o prodígio Uchiha. Não, ela não queria trabalhar ao lado dele. Definitivamente.

* * *

Qualquer pessoa um pouco mais atenta que observasse Sakura indo ao escritório da hogake, perceberia o quão agitada a moça estava. O peito da jovem descia e subia mais rápido do que o normal, os olhos estavam mais arregalados do que de costume e até mesmo o andar um tanto desequilibrado evidenciava que havia algo errado com a pupila da godaime. Como sempre, a jovem deu duas batidas na porta e esperou.

"Pode entrar."

Inspirou profundamente e entrou. A primeira visão que teve foi de um rapaz de longos cabelos escuros sentado em frente à Tsunade. Ao ver Uchiha Itachi sentado ali, de um jeito relaxado com a perna direita cruzada sobre a esquerda, Sakura sentiu uma sensação incômoda brotar em seu peito.

"Estávamos te esperando." - Tsunade disse notando a face da aluna endurecer.

"Perdoe-me o atraso." - Sakura se desculpou – "Tive um contratempo."

"Não há problema." - a mais velha respondeu fingindo acreditar na mentira da pupila. Fez sinal para que Sakura se sentasse na cadeira ao lado da de Itachi.

De forma discreta, o Uchiha acompanhou com o olhar a jovem sentar-se perto dele. Ambos já haviam se encontrado anteriormente e o rapaz sabia perfeitamente bem que o que aquela moça sentia por ele beirava o ódio. Sabia que ela o culpava por Sasuke ter ido embora. Sabia que ela o culpava por ele ter ido atrás de Naruto e também sabia que ela desconhecia totalmente a verdade.

"Acredito não haver necessidade de apresentações." - a sannin falou.

"Definitivamente."- Sakura respondeu com a voz carregada. Itachi permaneceu calado.

"Chegou ao meu conhecimento que Madara pretende atacar Konoha novamente." - Tsunade anunciou vendo a expressão de choque de Sakura e a sobriedade de Itachi.

"E quando será isso, shishou?" - a jovem perguntou alarmada.

A outra suspirou com pesar.

"Ainda não sabemos, mas parece que vai ser daqui a seis meses mais ou menos."

Sakura olhou séria para a mestra. Itachi não parecia nem um pouco abalado. Era verdade que estava surpreso, pois não imaginava que seu irmãozinho fosse tão tolo a ponto de concordar em atacar Konoha duas vezes. Entretanto, jamais deixaria transparecer qualquer emoção para a hokage e sua aluna.

"É por isso que essa pesquisa tem que ser concluída o quanto antes." - Tsunade continuou – "Sakura, você terá permissão para ir a qualquer lugar que achar ser útil para a pesquisa. Estará liberada de todas as missões até o resultado ficar pronto. Itachi, você fará tudo o que Sakura pedir. Não preciso lembrá-lo de que ainda é um foragido, preciso? Por isso, seja o mais discreto possível. Apenas a ANBU sabe que você está aqui. Pode ter certeza de que qualquer outro shinobi que o vir tentará matá-lo. Por fim, decidi que você ficará na casa de Sakura. Isso irá auxiliar as pesquisas."

Tsunade teve que segurar o riso ao ver a cara de Sakura quando esta escutou que Itachi iria morar com ela. A moça arregalou os olhos de uma maneira que a loira nunca imaginou ser possível além de abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe. Era certo que sua aluna estava com dificuldades para encontrar as palavras. Enquanto isso, a única mudança na expressão de Itachi foi um leve franzir de testa evidenciando que até mesmo ele não esperava por isso.

"Shishou!" - a moça exclamou finalmente encontrando o que dizer – "Isso é... é..."

"Um mal necessário." - a mais velha completou. Sakura se calou.

"Não tenho objeções, hokage-sama." - o rapaz disse sem emoção. Sakura virou-se e o encarou irritada. Itachi fingiu não notar.

"Muito bem. Parece que estamos acertados então." - a sannin falou.

"Mas..." - Sakura tentou argumentar, mas foi cortada.

"Por hora, tudo o que tinha que ser dito já foi dito." - disse Tsunade. Tanto Sakura quanto Itachi perceberam que seria inútil tentar rebater.

"Certo..." - a jovem murmurou baixando a cabeça.

Sakura saiu do escritório da hokage pior do que entrara.

* * *

A médica abriu com certa dificuldade a porta do seu apartamento. Tremia. Não de frio ou nervosismo, mas de raiva. Raiva por ter que trabalhar com o homem que destruíra a vida de Sasuke. Raiva por ter que abrigar o homem que tentara prejudicar Naruto. Itachi percebeu a tremulação da acompanhante quando esta tentava abrir a porta. Deu um discreto meio sorriso. Sim, ela o odiava.

"Como pode ver, este é o meu apartamento."- Sakura disse jogando a chave em cima da mesa logo após ter acendido as luzes.

"Hum..." - foi tudo o que Itachi respondeu. O moreno analisou rapidamente o recinto: simples e bem arrumado. Era fácil notar que ali vivia uma jovem. Tudo era muito delicado.

"Seu quarto é ao lado do meu. O banheiro fica ao final do corredor. Jamais entre no meu quarto ou no meu escritório." - Sakura disse indo para seu quarto.

"Você mora sozinha?" - Itachi quis saber.

"Sim." - a moça respondeu sem olhá-lo continuando a caminhar. Quando a porta do quarto bateu, Itachi soltou um baixo suspiro. Seria complicado conviver com alguém que sequer olhava para ele. As coisas que ele não tinha que fazer para livrar a pele do irmãozinho tolo...

**-X-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-II-**

O vento entrava pela janela indo balançar as melenas peculiarmente róseas da jovem mulher. Os belos olhos verdes percorriam rapidamente o velho pergaminho tentando obter ali alguma informação que fosse realmente válida. Chateada por não encontrar o que estava procurando, Sakura apoiou a cabeça na mão direita e suspirou. Aquele pergaminho amarelado era praticamente inútil. Teria que buscar outra fonte de informação. Um barulho perto dela fez com que sua atenção fosse desviada por alguns instantes.

"Está atrasado." - a jovem disse ligeiramente irritada observando Itachi passar pela janela.

"Talvez o fato de eu ser um criminoso rank-S tenha atrapalhado a minha locomoção pela vila." - o moreno respondeu assim que entrou no recinto.

Sakura estreitou os olhos. Não gostava daquela mistura de ironia e arrogância que Itachi usava ao falar. Se ele tinha dificuldades em chegar no horário devido à sua condição, então que acordasse mais cedo. E foi exatamente isso que ela lhe disse.

"Certo. Lembrarei disso na próxima vez." - ele respondeu e a irritação em sua voz não passou despercebida por Sakura.

"Este pergaminho que Tsunade-sama me deu é inútil." - a jovem disse mudando de assunto - "Não há nada realmente interessante nele."

O jovem então pegou o pedaço de papel e passou rapidamente os olhos por ele. Suspirou.

"Realmente. Não há nada neste pergaminho confidencial que os outros shinobis já não saibam." - ele disse as palavras "pergaminho" e "confidencial" com ironia fazendo Sakura perceber que, talvez, o sarcasmo fosse uma característica inerente do rapaz à sua frente. Pelo visto, os Uchiha gostavam muito de zombar de tudo e de todos.

"Precisarei procurar em outro lugar." - ela disse estudando o moreno.

"A fonte de que precisa está bem na sua frente." - Itachi respondeu notando um interesse tímido nos olhos claros da moça.

O interesse contido deu então lugar à repulsa escancarada. Desde o início Sakura soube que sua maior fonte de pesquisa seria Uchiha Itachi. Entretanto, teve esperança de que as anotações nos pergaminhos fossem de grande ajuda e que só passaria para o Uchiha quando se esgotassem todas as informações. Não esperava que não houvesse informações para serem esgotadas.

"Vamos, você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria." - o moreno falou divertido enquanto observava a jovem à sua frente.

"Eu esperava que fosse bem mais tarde..." - a outra murmurou alto o suficiente para Itachi ouvir. O moreno sorriu levemente.

"Sinto decepcioná-la, kunoichi."

Sakura bufou. Não havia outra alternativa.

"Conte-me o que você sabe." - ela disse.

* * *

Itachi passou a manhã inteira narrando tudo o que sabia sobre o sharingan. Vez ou outra, Sakura soltava uma exclamação de surpresa ou assombro divertindo o moreno que, por sua vez, mantinha a máscara de sobriedade inalterada. Perto da hora do almoço, o relato do moreno já havia acabado e o estômago de Sakura começava a reclamar.

"Começaremos os exames depois do almoço." - ela disse se levantando - "Esteja aqui dentro de uma hora."

Itachi nada disse. Apenas observou a jovem ir embora.

* * *

Sakura acabou se decidindo por comer ramen aquele dia. Caminhava até o local que almoçara muitas vezes com Naruto torcendo para que o amigo estivesse lá. Para sua alegria, ele estava.

"Sakura-chan!" - ele exclamou contente ao ver a amiga - "Que bom que está aqui! Veio comer comigo?"

A moça sorriu para o amigo confirmando. Há tempos que a felicidade exacerbada de Naruto não mais a irritava. De fato, Sakura até passou a gostar da personalidade escandalosa do loiro. Naruto era o extremo oposto de Sasuke e, talvez por isso, de certa forma amenizava o sofrimento que o moreno lhe impusera. Sasuke era o veneno de sua alma enquanto Naruto passou a ser a cura. Uma ironia do destino.

"Faz tempo que não almoçamos juntos, Sakura-chan."

"Não seja exagerado, Naruto. Semana passada mesmo nós comemos juntos."

"Ah! Mas faz tanto tempo..."

Sakura riu. Ultimamente, Naruto era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-la rir e isso só aumentava o carinho que ela sentia por ele. Sakura fez o seu pedido e, enquanto esperava, observava Naruto comer avidamente.

"Naruto..."

"O quê?" - ele perguntou terminando a sua segunda tigela.

" Nada..."

Naruto olhou-a confuso e sequer percebeu o olhar de carinho que lhe era dirigido. O loiro nunca havia sido muito bom em notar sentimentos. O chefe do estabelecimento que observava a cena sorriu. Lembrava-se da época em que aqueles dois vinham comer ali. O garoto de olhos azuis tentava obter a atenção da garota de olhos verdes que, por sua vez, só tinha interesse no garoto de olhos negros. O homem percebia o quanto o loiro ficava chateado por perder para o moreno. Agora, no entanto, lá estava a garota de olhos verdes dando total atenção ao garoto de olhos azuis.

A verdade era que o homem sempre tivera muito carinho pelo seu cliente mais assíduo e ficava triste ao vê-lo chateado. Não entendia como aquela garota preferia um menino frio e calado em vez do Naruto que sempre estava alegre e não calava a boca um instante sequer. Ele sempre achou que o loiro tinha uma personalidade muito mais cativante do que o moreno. De fato, o dono do estabelecimento nunca havia gostado muito daquele menino Uchiha.

"Aqui está o seu pedido, minha jovem." - o homem disse entregando a Sakura a tigela de ramen. A moça não pôde deixar de perceber que dessa vez o homem usou um tom de voz mais amável.

Sakura então passou a comer enquanto Naruto pedia a sua terceira tigela. Os dois passaram a conversar sobre amenidades, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. O dono do estabelecimento observava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Quando Naruto terminou sua quarta tigela, anunciou que estava satisfeito. Sakura brincou com ele dizendo que se continuasse comendo daquele jeito, ele ficaria gordo e não poderia mais participar das missões. Naruto então rebateu dizendo que Chouji ainda era designado.

"É mesmo? Você quer ficar igual ao Chouji? As garotas não o acham muito atraente, sabia?"

Naruto enrubesceu e Sakura gargalhou. Até mesmo o homem que observava a cena entre os dois amigos não pôde deixar de rir diante da reação do loiro.

"Pois saiba que eu comi desse jeito porque não tomei café da manhã!" - Naruto tentou se defender.

Foi então que ocorreu a Sakura que, talvez, Itachi também não tivesse tomado café da manhã. Mas ele teria ido almoçar, não teria?

"Sakura-chan?" - Naruto chamou, mas foi ignorado.

Não, ele não teria almoçado uma vez que era um criminoso rank-S e criminosos desse tipo não podem simplesmente sair pelas ruas cheias e almoçar em algum restaurante. Por melhor que fossem suas habilidades, se Itachi parasse para comer em algum lugar dentro da vila, ele seria notado. Então, muito provavelmente, ele estava lá, morrendo de fome, esperando a aluna da godaime voltar para ser submetido a uma série de exames sem pode contestar.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Uh? O que foi, Naruto?" - a moça perguntou despertando de seus devaneios.

"Você ficou quieta de repente..."

"Ah! Não foi nada! Só lembrei que preciso voltar" - e virou-se para o atendente - "O senhor poderia fazer um desse que eu acabei de comer para viagem?"

O homem assentiu. Naruto observava curioso a amiga.

"E para que você quer um desses para levar, Sakura-chan?"

"Ora, para lanchar mais tarde." - a outra respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Naruto nada disse. Quando o pedido de Sakura ficou pronto, os dois saíram do estabelecimento.

* * *

Itachi estava sentado ereto na cadeira com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. Aguardava pacientemente a sua companheira de missão retornar. Um barulho na porta fez com que o rapaz abrisse os olhos. Observou a moça caminhar até ele e não pôde deixar de se mostrar intrigado quando esta estendeu-lhe um saco plástico.

"Tome. É pra você."

Desconfiado, o rapaz pegou o saco e ouviu a moça dizer-lhe:

"Quando terminar, começaremos os exames."

Sakura saiu antes mesmo que Itachi pudesse descobrir o que era. Não queria ouvir uma palavra de agradecimento daquela boca imunda embora duvidasse muito que um dia o assassino pudesse agradecer a alguém por algo. Muito provavelmente ele deveria achar que as pessoas tinham obrigação de servi-lo. Era típico dos Uchiha: acreditar que estavam acima de todos, podendo fazer o que bem entendessem. Eles mandavam e todos serviam. E o pior era que embora soubesse dessa característica nojenta, Sakura sempre acabava servindo os Uchiha. Foi então que sentiu raiva de si mesma. Provavelmente havia sido manipulada mais uma vez. Na próxima, ela o deixaria morrer de fome.

Quando Sakura saiu da sala, Itachi abriu o saco e, surpreso, percebeu que aquilo era o seu almoço. Não entendeu. Será que havia dado indícios de que estava com fome? Não havia comido nada de manhã e seu corpo clamava por ser alimentado, mas os anos como membro da elite ninja o fizeram aprender a enganar o corpo e as pessoas para que estas não notassem sua fraqueza. Tinha certeza de que interpretara bem seu papel de homem imune a qualquer necessidade física ou emocional. Não havia como aquela garota perceber que ele estava com fome. Como então explicar aquilo? Será que em algum momento ele falhara no seu teatro? Talvez, o que a hokage tenha dito fosse verdadeiro. Talvez, Haruno Sakura era mais inteligente e perspicaz do que aparentava.

* * *

Quando Sakura retornou à sala, Itachi já havia acabado de comer. O moreno observou atentamente a jovem se aproximar e quando abriu a boca, ela o interrompeu.

"Deite-se na maca." - ela falou apontando a maca no fundo do recinto.

O rapaz ainda observou-a por alguns instantes. O tom autoritário e decidido deixava claro que a jovem à sua frente era realmente discípula da Quinta. O rapaz se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a maca. Deitou-se e esperou. Sakura veio logo em seguida. Atenta, viu o assassino do clã Uchiha deitar-se na maca como lhe havia sido ordenado. A moça se perguntava o motivo de Itachi acatar todas as suas ordens sem pestanejar. Não parecia ser o feitio do rapaz abaixar a cabeça para as outras pessoas.

Quando Sakura se aproximou e observou sua cobaia deitada na maca apenas esperando, ela sentiu um desconforto. Os olhos de Itachi incomodavam-na. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que os olhos do assassino eram iguais aos olhos do vingador. Talvez fosse o fato de que aqueles orbes escuros pareciam-lhe penetrar a alma. Por alguma estranha razão, havia uma intensidade desconcertante naquele olhar. Intensidade essa que incomodava profundamente a Haruno.

"Algum problema?" - Itachi perguntou estranhando a estagnação da moça.

"Vamos começar." - Sakura respondeu desviando o olhar.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e Sakura encontrava-se deitada em sua cama de casal abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia. Estava cansada e os primeiros exames realizados não foram muito animadores. Ao que tudo indicava, ela teria dificuldades com aquela missão. O sharingan se mostrou mais complexo do que ela havia imaginado. Por outro lado, seu ajudante havia se mostrado bastante disposto a ajudá-la. Disposto até demais. A moça se perguntava o porquê de tão boa vontade de Uchiha Itachi. Sakura sabia que havia muito mais naquela história do que Tsunade havia lhe contado e sabia também que havia muito mais sobre Itachi que a hokage desconhecia. Entretanto, o pior para Sakura não era saber que sua mestra estava escondendo fatos dela. O pior era definitivamente aqueles olhos. Ter que examinar cuidadosamente aqueles olhos que tanto a desconsertavam estava se tornando um trabalho árduo e incômodo. Aqueles olhos negros e misteriosos. Aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os de Uchiha Sasuke...

**-X-**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a:** Esta fic não está seguindo, a risca, a história original do mangá. Por isso, muitos eventos estão completamente diferentes. Boa leitura!

* * *

**-III- **

Quando Sakura chegou à sua sala, Itachi já se encontrava esperando por ela. A jovem não pôde deixar de se mostrar surpresa o que divertiu imensamente o rapaz, apesar de nada demonstrar.

"Viu como eu sou um bom menino? Cheguei cedo como você ordenou." – ela o ouviu dizer tentando ignorar o tom malicioso que ele usara. Afinal, qual era o problema de Uchiha Itachi?

"Hum." – foi tudo o que Sakura respondeu.

Itachi então se dirigiu para a maca sem mesmo Sakura mandar. O jovem parecia estar bem obediente naquela manhã. Sakura estranhou. Pelo pouco que conhecia sobre os Uchiha, esse não era um clã cujos membros eram tão obedientes.

"Continuaremos de onde paramos ontem." – a jovem mulher disse.

"Muito bem." – Itachi respondeu entediado, já deitado na maca.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Sakura se encontrou com Hinata em um restaurante perto do hospital. Nos últimos tempos, as duas haviam ficado bem próximas apesar da extrema timidez da Hyuuga. Na maior parte do tempo elas falavam sobre Naruto que, verdade seja dita, era o assunto preferido da garota de olhos perolados.

"Ah, Hinata! Você ainda não se declarou pra ele?" – a moça de melenas róseas falava um tanto frustrada.

"Não é tão simples assim, Sakura. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e ir me declarando." – a outra respondeu.

"Tudo bem, mas você está enrolando demais. Eu estou dizendo, o Naruto é uma anta. Se você não falar, ele nunca irá perceber!"

"M-Mas..."

"Nada de mais!" – Sakura dizia dando uma garfada na comida – "Se você não falar nada, então eu falo! E aí?"

"Isso é muita crueldade, Sakura! Você está parecendo a Ino!"

"É a convivência." – a outra disse rindo.

Hinata também riu e continuou a comer. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Hinata perguntou:

"Sakura?"

"Hum?"

"Você está gostando de alguém agora?"

A pupila de Tsunade gelou e imediatamente se lembrou de Sasuke.

"Não." – ela respondeu rápido demais para soar convincente.

"Ah, tá." – Hinata disse nem um pouco convencida.

"Por que pergunta?"

A outra deu de ombros.

"Nada em especial. Só quero que você ache um bom homem que te faça feliz."

Sakura sorriu comovida com os sentimentos de Hinata.

"Obrigada." – ela agradeceu sorrindo. No entanto, no fundo ela sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. O único homem que um dia poderia fazê-la feliz era Uchiha Sasuke e agora isso era inviável.

* * *

Sakura encontrou Itachi na mesma posição do dia anterior. Contudo, desta vez quando a moça se aproximou, ele não abriu os olhos. Ela largou o saco plástico em frente a ele e se afastou, mas antes que estivesse longe o ouviu dizer:

"Isso já está virando um hábito."

Sem se voltar para o rapaz, ela respondeu:

"Então da próxima vez arranje sua própria comida, seu ingrato."

Itachi, ao ouvir o que ela lhe falara, teve que se segurar para não rir. Aquela mulher se irritava muito facilmente. Tsunade a influenciara mais do que ele havia suposto.

"Não estou reclamando, kunoichi. Só comentei."

"Guarde seus comentários para si." – ela falou zangada e se afastou de vez.

Itachi bufou. Era óbvio que ela o detestava. Ele estava tentando ser uma pessoa razoável, mas parece que com aquela mulher isso era difícil. Tudo o que ele fazia ou dizia parecia enfurecê-la. Ele não a culpava, afinal, para todos os efeitos ele era o assassino do clã Uchiha. O que esperava? Que fosse bem recebido na vila que outrora abandonara?

Começou a comer pensando em seu triste destino. Ele sempre seria conhecido como o assassino impiedoso do seu próprio clã. Suspirou. Esperava, ao menos, que Sasuke estivesse razoavelmente bem.

* * *

Havia sido mais um dia frustrante. Sakura começava a ficar irritada consigo mesma. Suas pesquisas não avançavam e ela sentia-se uma incompetente. Já estava imaginando a Godaime lhe dando uma bronca.

"Mas que porcaria de vida!" – ela exclamou entrando em seu apartamento.

Itachi já estava lá, sentado imóvel no sofá da sala. Ao ouvir a exclamação da jovem, ele arqueou quase imperceptivelmente a sobrancelha escura.

"O que está olhando? Até parece que nunca me viu!" – ela disse zangada.

Itachi acompanhou com os olhos a jovem se dirigir para o quarto e bater a porta. Parecia que Sakura vivia irritada. Talvez fosse melhor trocar de companheira. Talvez a tal da Shizune, a outra discípula da Godaime, pudesse fazer o serviço. O que o rapaz não entendia era porque aquela garota o odiava tanto. Ele nem havia exterminado o clã dela! Cansado, o moreno rumou para o quarto. Não iria perder tempo com uma garotinha que só vivia zangada com tudo e todos.

* * *

Domingo era dia de descanso para todos. Menos para Sakura. Quando Itachi levantou cedo naquela manhã, encontrou a moça sentada na mesa da cozinha com uma caneca de café na mão. A sua frente, vários papéis espalhados.

"Você deveria descansar um pouco. Hoje é domingo. Tire o dia de folga." – o moreno disse ao notar as profundas olheiras da moça.

"Eu não posso me dar a esse luxo, Uchiha. Essa pesquisa é muito importante."

"Você está obcecada por Madara, hein?! Ou será que é pelo meu irmãozinho?" – Itachi disse tentando, em vão, soar brincalhão.

A expressão de Sakura tornou-se dura e Itachi não entendeu a súbita mudança. O que ele havia dito de tão ruim? Será que ele era tão horrível assim para fazer brincadeiras como Kisame costuma dizer?

"Alguém aqui tem que ser responsável." – Sakura disse entre dentes.

"Não confunda responsabilidade com obsessão." – o outro respondeu indiferente.

Sakura bufou. Aquele Uchiha definitivamente conseguia tirá-la do sério. Ele era tão diferente de Sasuke...

"Você está com uma cara realmente péssima." – Itachi falou.

Sakura, que estava pensando em seu antigo amor, respondeu mecanicamente:

"Não enche meu saco."

O moreno então rolou os olhos e foi até a bancada pegar um pouco de café. Pensava no motivo que fazia aquela jovem ficar tão irritada com cada palavra que ele dizia. Eles mal se conheciam. Não havia um motivo concreto para ela odiá-lo, havia? Ouviu Sakura bufar.

"É sério. Você realmente deveria tirar o dia de folga. Seus estudos irão render mais se você estiver descansada." – ele disse.

Sakura bufou de novo, mas acabou concordando. Ela havia passado a noite em claro, tentando avançar em suas pesquisas. Estava exausta.

"Vou ver se o Naruto pode sair comigo." – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para Itachi.

O moreno a acompanhou com o olhar. No fundo, sentia certa inveja daquela garota. Ela tinha total liberdade para ir a onde quisesse com quem quisesse enquanto ele ficaria trancado naquela casa pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Não havia sido um dia muito emocionante para Itachi. Tudo o que fizera foi cochilar no sofá, comer e treinar alguns jutsus básicos. Havia percebido que era uma dessas pessoas que se entediavam facilmente. Pegou-se então desejando que Sakura voltasse logo para casa. Pelo menos a irritação constante da moça era algo que o distraía.

Para o moreno, Sakura era uma criatura que só despertava nele indiferença. Admitia que ela era muito bonita, mas seu temperamento forte era um problema. Na verdade, ela só servia para distraí-lo ocasionalmente. Suas palavras ácidas o faziam esquecer-se momentaneamente de sua vida miserável. Fora isso, ela não despertava nada nele. Nem simpatia, nem aversão. Ela era apenas uma companheira para aquela missão. Nada mais que isso.

Apesar da indiferença, Itachi queria que ela voltasse logo. Porque quando estava sozinho, ele se lembrava de coisas que queria muito apagar de sua mente. Lembrava-se de seu passado obscuro, de seu presente infeliz. Ele não gostava de ficar sozinho. Quando estava na Akatsuki, Kisame sempre o distraía. Assim, raramente ele se dava conta de que era um ser humano miserável.

Ainda pensando em sua infelicidade, o rapaz ouviu a chave na porta. Parecia que a mulherzinha irritada estava voltando. Sentou-se ereto no sofá e tentou manter o rosto mais sóbrio possível. Sakura entrou esbarrando na mesinha que ficava ao lado da entrada.

"Porcaria de mesa estúpida!" – ela exclamou com a voz enrolada.

"Kunoichi?" – Itachi perguntou.

"Quem está aí? Ah! É você, Uchiha?!"

"Você está bêbada." – ele disse observando-a retirar os sapatos com certa dificuldade.

"É claro que não estou bêbada!" – a outra exclamou com a voz mole.

"Quando eu disse para tirar o dia de folga, não quis incentivá-la a se embebedar."

"Ah! Não enche meu saco! Você não é minha mãe!" – ela andou cambaleando até ele.

"Você está ridícula, kunoichi."

"E você _é_ ridículo." – Sakura rebateu tropeçando e quase caindo em cima de Itachi.

"Vá dormir ou amanhã você não conseguirá continuar com as pesquisas." – ele falou dando um passo para trás. A aproximação de Sakura o estava incomodando.

"Você não manda em mim." – Sakura respondeu aproximando-se mais do moreno.

A jovem de melenas róseas estava a meio metro do rapaz e o mirava intensamente. Aquilo desconcertou o ex-membro da Akatsuki.

"O quê foi agora?!" – ele perguntou sentindo-se um idiota por seu coração estar acelerado.

Sakura nada disse. Jogou-se para frente e colou os lábios nos do Uchiha. No primeiro instante, Itachi ficou sem reação. Depois, acabou correspondendo. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha contato físico com alguém...

A língua de Sakura era exigente. Seu beijo, que tinha gosto de saquê, era furioso. Não era um beijo que Itachi associaria àquela figura um tanto frágil. Ele apertou sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto. As pequenas mãos da jovem passeavam pelo peitoral bem definido do rapaz. Aquilo ia de encontro a todos os princípios que ele tinha, mas, no final das contas, ele era apenas um homem solitário. Sakura podia ser irritadinha, mas era bonita e o estava desejando. Eles eram dois adultos. Não havia mal ceder a um impulso uma vez na vida, havia? Ele era humano, afinal.

Quando deu por si, ele já estava sem blusa sendo puxado para o quarto da moça. Ela deitou-se na cama com Itachi em cima dela. O coração do rapaz batia rápido e ele sentia-se estupidamente nervoso.

"Sakura..." – ele a chamou, mas ela não respondeu – "Sakura? Sakura?"

Ao olhar para baixo, a jovem encontrava-se de olhos fechados. Itachi bufou. Quanta estupidez. Ela havia dormido de tão bêbada. Saiu da cama fechando a porta do quarto. Sentia-se tão imbecil por ter sido momentaneamente dominado por aquela garota que jurou nunca mais ceder aos seus instintos. E também nunca mais a incentivaria a descansar. Agora, ela que trabalhasse por tempo integral. Havia uma guerra a ganhar. Bateu a porta do seu quarto irritado. No aposento do lado, Sakura apenas se remexeu.

**-X-**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a: **Desculpe o capítulo curtinho! Operei a vista e não consigo ficar muito tempo na frente do computador. Por isso, o texto não foi revisado. Quaisquer erros, por favor, desconsiderem. Boa leitura!

* * *

**-IV-**

Náusea. Era isto o que estava sentindo: muita náusea. Lentamente abriu os olhos e mirou o teto branco do seu quarto. O que havia acontecido para ela estar daquele jeito? Forçou a memória. Havia saído com Naruto. Encontraram Ino, Kiba e Rock Lee e foram para um bar. Bebeu. Bebeu e bebeu. Hum... Sentiu a cabeça latejar. O que aconteceu depois? Ah, sim! Voltou para casa, deitou-se e sonhou com Sasuke. Havia sido um sonho bom. Ele tinha um abraço protetor e o cheiro que emanava do seu corpo era agradável. Muito agradável. Ele a olhava de cima, intensamente. E depois... E depois ela acordou.

Por que ela sempre acordava na melhor parte do sonho? Bufou. Começou a se levantar. Bem devagarzinho. A cabeça doía demais. Dessa vez ela havia exagerado. Era tudo culpa de Uchiha Itachi! Se ele não a tivesse convencido a sair, nada disso teria acontecido! Novamente a náusea.

* * *

Itachi já estava lá, impassível. Com seus olhos de lince, ele a observou ir de um extremo a outro da sala. Ela pareceu não notar que estava sendo observada. O moreno se perguntou se ela se lembrava da noite anterior.

"Vamos continuar os exames. Tive uma idéia que pode funcionar." – Sakura disse.

Pela atitude da kunoichi, Itachi concluiu que ela não deveria lembrar-se do ocorrido. Melhor assim.

"Você me ouviu?" – a jovem perguntou.

"Ouvi." – ele respondeu simplesmente. Sakura fechou a cara. Detestava quando ele agia assim. Por que ele fazia questão de tirá-la do sério?

* * *

Itachi encontrava-se sentado no parapeito da janela do seu quarto. Observava o entardecer. Aquela era a sua hora preferida do dia. Não havia nada mais bonito do que o crepúsculo. Lembrou-se que costumava ver o pôr-do-sol com Sasuke. Isso anos atrás. Agora essa lembrança parecia tão distante... Era quase como um sonho.

"_Por que você gosta tanto de ver o pôr-do-sol, irmão?_ _– Sasuke uma vez lhe perguntara._

"_Veja como o céu fica, Sasuke . Observe como tudo a sua volta fica."_

_O garotinho pareceu não entender. Olhou confuso para o irmão mais velho. Itachi suspirou._

"_Dizem que o crepúsculo é a hora mais segura do dia. Nesse instante, nada pode nos tocar." – o jovem respondeu._

_Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo._

"_Você tem medo, irmão?" – o pequeno Sasuke perguntou._

_Itachi ficou olhando o horizonte._

"O crepúsculo é a minha hora do dia preferida." – o moreno ouviu uma voz dizer. Estava tão pensativo que nem havia notado Sakura entrar no quarto.

"Por que está me dizendo isso?" – ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros.

"O jantar está pronto." – a kunoichi disse.

"Certo." – o outro respondeu.

* * *

Sua comida não era ruim, mas também não era boa. Contudo, parecia o suficiente para ele. Itachi havia passado tantos anos comendo em espeluncas ou, pior, comendo o que Kisame preparava que aquele prato, que ele não tinha idéia do que era, parecia quase tentador. De fato, ele estava começando a se acostumar com a comida de Sakura.

O silêncio reinava sobre eles, assim como todas as vezes anteriores. Aquele era o momento em que dividiam a mesa e seus pensamentos iam em direções opostas. Um mal olhava para o outro. Entretanto, naquele dia, Itachi sentiu a estranha vontade de interromper aquele silêncio apaziguador.

"Até que sua comida não está de todo ruim hoje" – ele comentou interrompendo os pensamentos da aluna da Godaime.

"Isso era pra ser um elogio?" – Sakura perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Só estou comentando. Não precisa ficar irritadinha."

"Não estou irritadinha." – a outra respondeu de forma que evidenciava o contrário. Itachi riu.

"Você tem um gênio muito ruim. É muito parecida com Tsunade-sama..."

"Não fale da minha mestra desse jeito!" – Sakura exclamou zangada.

Itachi levou um pouco de comida a boca. Parecia refletir.

"Acho que sei o porquê de você não ter namorado. Ninguém agüenta esse seu gênio..."

Oh, oh! Agora ele havia ido longe demais!

"Como você ousa..." – ela disse largando os hashi e avançando na direção do moreno.

Exatamente como ele havia previsto. Haruno Sakura ela muito influenciável. Meia dúzia de palavras e já estava atacando. Agora ele tinha a chance de se vingar pela noite anterior. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e empurrou a cadeira para trás. Viu o acúmulo de chakra na mão direita de Sakura. Ela realmente estava levando aquilo a sério. Que idiota...

"Você vai acabar destruindo a própria casa, Haruno!"

"Cale a boca!" – ela disse desferindo o golpe. Meio segundo depois, seu punho acertava a cadeira que Itachi estivera sentado. Milhares de pedacinhos de madeira espalharam-se pela cozinha.

"Por que você é tão estressadinha?" – ele perguntou se desviando de um chute dela.

"Você me irrita!"

"E porque eu te irrito tanto?"

"Porque sim!"- Sakura respondeu tentando socá-lo mais uma vez.

"Pare com isso, kunoichi."

"Foi você quem começou, imbecil. " – e agora ela havia socado a parede formando um pequeno buraco na mesma.

"Você vai acabar colocando essa casa a baixo!" – Itachi disse, mas, por alguma razão, parecia estar se divertindo com aquela situação.

"Se for preciso para te derrotar..." – a moça falou avançando sobre o moreno que estava em cima da mesa.

Itachi riu. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão impulsivo. Exceto talvez por Uzumaki Naruto. Com facilidade, ele desviou do chute de Sakura que acabou destruindo a própria mesa de jantar.

"Droga!" – ele a ouviu reclamar. Certo. Estava na hora de parar. Com a agilidade de um ex-Akatsuki, Itachi foi parar atrás da jovem, prendendo seus braços.

"Agora chega, kunoichi. Você perdeu essa." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo-a sentir um incômodo formigamento no ventre. Sakura ainda tentou se soltar. Inutilmente.

"Isso não fica assim. Um dia, Uchiha Itachi, eu irei te derrotar! Um dia, você vai pagar por tudo o que fez!"

Aquelas palavras fizeram Itachi soltá-la imediatamente. Confusa, Sakura virou-se para encarar Itachi. Aquilo era... Dor? Uchiha Itachi estava sentindo dor? Antes que ela pudesse sequer abrir a boca, ele já havia saído do recinto.

O que tinha acontecido? Ela havia o machucado com suas palavras?

* * *

Itachi estava deitado em sua cama. Os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Kunoichi estúpida! Aquelas palavras haviam sido totalmente desnecessárias! Quem ela pensava que era? Imbecil! Por um instante, desejou que seu irmãozinho tolo juntamente com Madara destruíssem a vila só para ela sofrer. Queria que aquela garota de cabelos róseos sofresse como ele havia sofrido. Como ele estava sofrendo. Por que ela tinha que ter dito aquilo? Garota estúpida! Estúpida! Teve vontade de ir embora. Konoha que virasse o inferno na terra! Ele não se importava. Não se importava com nada. Absolutamente nada. Nem com o tom recriminador daquela kunoichi boba...

* * *

No quarto ao lado, Sakura mirava o teto, pensativa. Ela havia imaginado aquilo? Havia imaginado Itachi sofrendo por causa do que havia dito? Suas palavras feriram tanto assim um dos maiores criminosos do mundo shinobi? Não. Aquilo era impossível. Uchiha Itachi não se importava com nada. Muito menos com meia dúzia de palavras de uma kunoichi...

**-X-**


	5. Chapter 5

**- V – **

Ele não havia dormido nada na noite anterior. Mirou-se no espelho e concluiu que a imagem refletida era de dar pena. Sua cabeça pendeu e ele suspirou. Estava cansado daquilo tudo. Estava cansado de servir de cobaia para uma kunoichi geniosa. Estava cansado de sempre ter que cuidar do seu irmãozinho tolo. Estava cansado de sempre ter que se sacrificar. Ele queria um pouco de paz. Queria não ter que acordar no meio da noite, suado e assustado. Queria não ser temido ou odiado. Tudo o que ele queria era ter uma vida tranqüila. Só que isso, há muito tempo, se tornou um desejo impossível.

* * *

Sakura fazia as suas tarefas mecanicamente. Ainda se perguntava se realmente havia imaginado o sofrimento de Itachi. Para ela, aquele homem era um assassino frio e desprezível. Não poderia ser capaz de sentir remorso ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não. Uchiha Itachi era desprovido de qualquer sentimento de culpa ou arrependimento. Disso ela tinha certeza. Então por que a imagem daqueles olhos sofridos não lhe saía da mente? Por que quando lembrava-se, seu coração apertava? Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Ela não cairia no joguinho ridículo dele. Sabia que tudo não passava de encenação.

* * *

Itachi notou que o semblante de Sakura estava mais sério do que de costume. Assim que terminou de examiná-lo, ela tirou as luvas de látex, jogou-as em um canto qualquer e suspirou pesadamente.

"O que foi?" – o moreno perguntou.

"Seus olhos."

"O que tem meus olhos?"

"Eles estão... piores, por assim dizer." – a outra respondeu evitando encará-lo. Foi a vez de Itachi suspirar.

"Eu sei." – ele disse sentando-se – "Eu sei disso há muito tempo."

A kunoichi da Folha arregalou os olhos.

"Mas então... Se sabia, por que não fez nada?!"

"E quem você acha que me ajudaria? Tsunade-sama? Sua aprendiz, a tal de Shizune? Você?" – ele dizia em um misto de desdém e raiva – "Nenhum médico iria me ajudar. Eu sou um criminoso procurado, esqueceu? Além disso... – e então seu rosto tornou-se sombrio.

"Além disso, o quê?"

"Além disso, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar." – o moreno disse rapidamente pulando da maca.

"O que pode ser mais importante do que sua própria saúde?!" – Sakura perguntou revoltada. Não conseguia entender o homem à sua frente.

Itachi não respondeu à pergunta. Em vez disso, disse:

"Vamos parar por hoje. Estou cansado." – e saiu, deixando uma Sakura confusa na sala.

* * *

A discípula da Godaime estava sentada em um banco da praça, pensativa. Definitivamente, ela não conseguia entender as atitudes de Itachi. Ele era um sádico que exterminara o próprio clã. Era arrogante, prepotente e mandão. Não se importava com nada e com ninguém. Nem com ele mesmo. Então por que, às vezes, ele parecia perdido e assustado? Por que ele, em alguns momentos, dava indícios de estar sofrendo? Por que ele parecia tão desesperado?

"Eu nunca irei entendê-lo..." – ela murmurou.

"Falando sozinha, Sakura?" – uma voz perguntou.

"Sai! O que faz aqui?"

"Apenas passeando." – ele respondeu dando de ombros e sentando-se ao lado da companheira - "E você?"

"Pensando."

"Hum. Compreendo. Você disse que nunca vai entender... O quê exatamente?"

A jovem olhou para o moreno com o canto do olho. Decidiu que não havia problema em compartilhar alguns pensamentos.

"Uma pessoa. Eu não consigo entender uma pessoa."

"Quem?"

"Não posso falar." – Sakura respondeu dando um sorriso sem-graça.

"Certo. E por que você não consegue entender essa pessoa?"

A outra suspirou.

"Essa pessoa é tão complicada. Em determinados momentos ela parece tão forte. Em outros, tão frágil. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não se importava com nada."

"Mas agora já não tem tanta certeza."

"É. Sei lá. Está tudo tão confuso. Na maior parte do tempo essa pessoa é intragável. Arrogante e faz de tudo para me irritar."

Sai pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Depois disse:

"Talvez ela faça isso para chamar sua atenção."

"O quê?!" – Sakura perguntou surpresa.

"Uma vez eu li que pessoas assim têm essa atitude para chamar atenção. Talvez essa pessoa só queira um pouco da sua atenção, Sakura."

A kunoichi pareceu hesitante.

"Não acredito nisso, Sai. Essa pessoa fez coisas terríveis."

"Pessoas boas também fazem coisas ruins."

"Não acredito nisso."

"Não? Então Sasuke não é uma boa pessoa?"

A pergunta fez Sakura vacilar. Era verdade que Sasuke havia tomado atitudes deploráveis. Ainda assim, ela nunca deixou de ter esperanças. Ela sempre acreditou nele.

"Você já parou para pensar que talvez essa pessoa esteja arrependida das coisas horríveis que fez no passado? Que talvez isso fique remoendo dentro dela a ponto de ser insuportável e que ela toma essas atitudes em uma vã tentativa de aliviar seu desespero?" – Sai disse.

Sakura não soube o que responder. Olhando por essa perspectiva, talvez...

"Todos merecem uma segunda chance. Não é isso o que você e Naruto vivem defendendo?"

"Mas..."

"Bom, é apenas a minha opinião baseada no que li nos livros." – Sai deu de ombros.

Sakura não sabia o que achar. Seria mesmo possível que Itachi estivesse arrependido das coisas que havia feito? Será que seu sofrimento era assim tão insuportável a ponto de ele tomar aquelas atitudes mesquinhas? Não. Ele _era _mesquinho. Ela acreditava nisso. Tinha que acreditar.

* * *

Itachi se encontrava sentado no parapeito da janela. Estava exausto.

"Como você está?" – Sakura perguntou aproximando-se.

"Normal." – o outro respondeu indiferente.

"Seus olhos estão incomodando?"

"Está tudo bem." – ele respondeu e Sakura sabia que não estava nada bem.

"Por que você não admite que não é tão forte quanto tenta aparentar?"

Itachi virou a cabeça e olhou a jovem por cima do ombro.

"Do que está falando?" – ele perguntou.

"Você fica fingindo que está tudo bem" – ela dizia enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dele – "Mas eu sei que não está."

"Você não sabe de nada." – ele disse virando-se para a janela de novo.

Sakura fitou a figura à sua frente por alguns instantes. Uchiha Itachi tentava se fazer de poderoso, mas, naquele momento, ele parecia desprotegido. As palavras de Sai voltaram à sua mente. Ela então parou ao seu lado e depositou gentilmente a mão em seu ombro.

"Você vai ficar bem." – ela disse sem saber exatamente o porquê.

Itachi arregalou os olhos. Virou-se surpreso e mirou aqueles orbes verdes. Fitaram-se por um longo tempo. Uma agradável sensação de quentura se apoderou dele. Talvez aquela kunoichi não fosse assim tão insuportável.

"O que acha de uma trégua?" – Sakura perguntou inesperadamente. Novamente a sensação de quentura. Itachi esboçou um leve sorriso.

"Certo." – disse.

* * *

Sakura não entendia o motivo, mas depois de ter feito uma trégua com Itachi, parecia que um peso havia sido retirado de seus ombros. A perspectiva de trabalhar em paz com seu companheiro deixava-a quase animada. Mas ainda havia o problema de Itachi ser tão parecido com o irmão mais novo. Horas antes, quando estavam se olhando, Sakura quase caíra em tentação. Aqueles orbes negros eram tão profundos e misteriosos. Tão iguais aos de Sasuke que chegava a ser desconfortável. Por um breve instante, enquanto mirava aqueles olhos de um escuro quase líquido, ela havia se esquecido de que era Itachi e não Sasuke que estava à sua frente. Por um breve instante, ela quase se inclinou e o beijou. Quase.

Deveria tomar cuidado. Tinha que se policiar. Se beijasse Itachi ou fizesse qualquer coisa do gênero, o quase inexistente companheirismo terminaria e, por conseqüência, a missão fracassaria. Isso a fez lembrar do sharingan de Itachi. Seus olhos estavam realmente debilitados e isso fez Sakura se preocupar. Não que ela realmente se importasse, mas aquilo poderia acabar prejudicando a missão. Ela não se importava com Itachi. De jeito nenhum.

* * *

Uma agradável sensação invadia-lhe a alma. Estava confuso. Ele era um shinobi de elite, apto a controlar sentimentos, até mesmo eliminá-los. Então por que ele sentia-se daquele jeito? Por que tinha a constante necessidade de provocar Haruno Sakura? Até então, ele havia sido assim apenas com Sasuke, quando este ainda era pequeno, antes de toda a tragédia. Suspirou resignado. Por um momento fugaz, enquanto mirava aqueles intensos orbes esverdeados, ele havia se esquecido de quem era e do que havia feito. Havia esquecido toda dor e agonia. Naquele instante, o mundo parecia ter se resumido àquele mar cristalino e convidativo. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Então finalmente havia acontecido. Depois de tanto tempo, ele começava a ficar louco. Já esperava por isso. Em se tratando dele, não poderia esperar nada mais.

**- X - **


	6. Chapter 6

**- VI- **

Konoha amanheceu nublada naquele dia. O vento soprava forte fazendo com que as folhas das árvores dançassem. Sakura não gostava de dias nublados.

"Definitivamente irá chover mais tarde." – ela disse olhando pela janela.

"Falando sozinha?" – Itachi perguntou aproximando-se.

A jovem kunoichi virou-se e, em vez de lançar-lhe um olhar reprovador, sorriu. Aquela atitude aqueceu o peito do moreno que, muito discretamente, retribuiu o gesto.

"Vai chover mais tarde." – ela falou.

"Definitivamente." – Itachi concordou olhando as nuvens.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Sabe, eu não gosto de dias chuvosos." – a moça disse mais para quebrar o silêncio do que para compartilhar suas preferências.

"Eu gosto. Sinto-me bem. Em paz..."

"Você é tão estranho." – a outra respondeu rolando os olhos.

Itachi achou graça.

"Não sou eu que tenho o cabelo rosa." – ele provocou fazendo com que a garota fechasse a cara.

"Por que você não vai..." – mas Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase. Alguém batia a sua porta.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto..." – Itachi murmurou.

"É claro. Quem mais seria tão escandaloso?" – Sakura disse fazendo sinal para que Itachi se escondesse.

Segundos depois, a kunoichi abriu a porta e perguntou irritada:

"Que algazarra é essa logo pela manhã, Naruto?"

"Credo! Quanto mau-humor! Você, definitivamente, não é uma pessoa da manhã, Sakura-chan." – o loiro disse entrando no apartamento da amiga.

"É difícil estar de bom-humor quando um ninja hiperativo fica batendo na sua porta logo cedo."

"Blábláblá" – o rapaz disse sentando-se no sofá – "O que você vai fazer hoje, Sakura-chan?"

"Tenho umas pesquisas para fazer. Por quê?"

"Bah! Essa missão misteriosa que Vovó Tsunade te deu está atrapalhando sua vida social."

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu gosto de trabalhar, Naruto."

"Você deveria arranjar um hobby." – o outro falou olhando para o teto.

"Então você veio até aqui só para me criticar?" – a kunoichi perguntou já irritada.

"Mas é claro que..." – o jovem parou ao ver a mesa de jantar da amiga.

"O que foi, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, você trocou a sua mesa de jantar?"

A jovem mulher arregalou os orbes verdes, surpresa.

"Oh! Bem, eu tinha enjoado daquela..." – ela disse rezando para que a mentira fosse aceita.

"Hum... E por que há duas xícaras em cima da mesa?"

Dessa vez, Sakura não sabia o que responder.

"Bem... É que... Hum..."

"Sakura-chan!" – Naruto exclamou surpreso - "Você está namorando?"

"N-Não!" – a outra exclamou envergonhada.

"Mentirosa!" – o loiro gritou levantando-se e apontando um dedo inquisidor.

"Não estou saindo com ninguém!"

"Então por que está vermelha?"

"E-Eu..."

"Viu?! Quem é o cara?"

"Ninguém!"

"Mentira!"

"É verdade!"

"Mentiraaaaa!"

Um barulho foi ouvido no outro cômodo. Quando ambos se viraram, depararam-se com um belo jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

"Olá. Meu nome é Yamamoto Akira ."

"Oh!" – Naruto exclamou – " Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto."

"A Sakura-chan fala muito bem de você, Naruto."

"É mesmo?" – o loiro perguntou satisfeito.

"Sim." – o outro respondeu com um sorriso.

"Então" – o pupilo de Jiraya disse sentando-se novamente no sofá – "Há quanto tempo você e a Sakura-chan estão juntos?"

"Hum... Há mais ou menos dois meses."

"Dois meses?!" – Naruto espantou-se.

"É." – o outro respondeu.

"E por que você não me contou nada?" – Naruto perguntou para Sakura. Estava magoado e irritado.

A jovem não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente Itachi havia se disfarçado e agora estava sentado na sua sala, batendo um papinho informal com Naruto e dizendo para o ninja hiperativo que ela e o Uchiha assassino estavam namorando. Há dois meses! Que audácia!

"Na certa a Sakura-chan estava esperando para ver aonde a nossa relação iria chegar." – o Uchiha disse com um sorrisinho.

Sakura olhou feio para o rapaz. O desgraçado estava se divertindo com aquela situação!

"Então, Akira" – o loiro virou-se novamente para Itachi – " O que você acha de sairmos hoje à noite?"

"Essa é uma péssima ideia!" – Sakura se manifestou.

"E por quê?" – Naruto quis saber.

"Porque o Akira-kun tem que trabalhar, né Akira?" – a Haruno falou lançando um olhar significativo para o Uchiha.

"Eu não. Nesta noite eu estarei livre." – o outro respondeu colocando as mãos na nuca.

Naquele instante, Sakura queria cortar a garganta de Itachi.

"Ótimo!" – Naruto exclamou animado- "Então nos vemos às 20h00 no lugar de sempre, Sakura-chan."

Sakura suspirou resignada.

* * *

Ele não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Agira impulsivamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Agora, ele estava lá: colocando uma camisa azul-marinho, quase pronto para o encontro com Sakura. Aquilo poderia mesmo ser chamado de encontro? Ele não havia pedido, eles sequer haviam combinado aquilo. De fato, eles mal se suportavam. Como, então, poderiam fingir para toda Konoha que eram um casal e estavam completamente apaixonados?

Começou a chover. Itachi suspirou. Com certeza, Sakura estaria ainda mais irritada agora.

* * *

Ela penteava suas melenas com tamanha força que seu couro cabeludo começava a arder. Contudo, ela não se importava. Estava mais preocupada com o tipo de morte que proporcionaria à Uchiha Itachi quando os dois voltassem do fiasco que seria aquele encontro. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de encontro.

"Argh!" – Sakura exclamou jogando a escova na cama.

Definitivamente, Uchiha Itachi amanheceria morto!

* * *

Itachi estava sentado no sofá, relaxado. Há quinze minutos que ele estava ali, esperando pela sua companheira. Há quanto tempo ele não tinha um encontro? Ele mal conseguia se lembrar. Passara a maior parte da sua juventude fugindo e cometendo atrocidades. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de sentar calmamente em um restaurante, conversar e sorrir para alguma garota que realmente gostasse. Nunca tivera oportunidade de desfrutar de alguns instantes de paz e felicidade.

A porta do quarto de Sakura se abriu, tirando o jovem de seus devaneios. Ao virar-se, seu coração falhou uma batida. A discípula da Godaime estava trajando um curto vestido preto. Delicadas sandálias pretas adornavam seus pés e a maquiagem discreta completava o visual. Itachi nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita.

"Você está linda..." – o rapaz disse. Sakura corou.

"Obrigada."

Itachi ofereceu o braço para Sakura que aceitou relutantemente.

* * *

O bar já estava cheio àquela hora. Com seus olhos ágeis, Sakura procurava o seu grupo de amigos. Como sempre, eles estavam em uma mesa afastada.

"Lembre-se do que ensaiamos." – ela sussurrou para o companheiro.

"Certo, certo."

A passos lentos, os dois se dirigiram à mesa. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba e Rock Lee estavam bebendo e falando alto, como sempre.

"Sakura-chan!" – Naruto exclamou contente ao avistar a amiga.

"Testão! Então esse é o seu homem?!" – Ino perguntou praticamente gritando. Ficou evidente para Sakura que sua amiga já estava bêbada.

"Olá, pessoal. Esse é Yamamoto Akira."

Ambos se sentaram e Sakura começou as apresentações. Todos foram simpáticos com Akira, exceto por Rock Lee que parecia não estar gostando muito daquela situação.

"Então, como vocês se conheceram?" – Ino perguntou.

"Na loja de móveis. Eu fui comprar uma mesa de jantar nova." – Sakura respondeu.

"Oh! Então você é um civil." – foi a vez de Hinata dizer.

"Sim. Eu trabalho em uma loja de móveis." – o companheiro de Sakura falou como se aquele fosse o trabalho mais chato do mundo.

"E por que você trocou a mesa?" – Ino perguntou novamente.

"Ah, bem... Eu enjoei da antiga."

"Nossa! Está sobrando dinheiro assim?" – Kiba provocou.

"Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?" – Rock Lee perguntou grosseiramente.

"Dois meses." – Itachi respondeu lançando um olhar duro para o aluno de Gai.

"Uau! E você nem me contou nada, testão!" – Ino falou.

"Ah, Ino! Não contei porque não sabia como as coisas iriam prosseguir."

"Vocês formam um belo casal."- Hinata falou sorrindo amavelmente.

"Pois eu não acho." – foi a vez de Lee dizer.

"É mesmo?" – Itachi perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Uma certa tensão se instalou na mesa.

"Amor, por que você não vai buscar uma bebida pra gente?" – Sakura perguntou.

"Hum... certo." – o outro disse levantando-se sem, no entanto, deixar de olhar para Rock Lee.

Quando Itachi se afastou, Sakura virou-se e perguntou para Lee:

"O que foi isso, Lee?"

"Sakura, vocês não tem nada a ver!" – o outro respondeu.

"O quê?" – ela perguntou chocada.

"Vocês nem combinam fisicamente."

"Para de falar besteira, garoto!" – Ino exclamou.

"Eu acho que eles formam um belo casal." – Hinata disse timidamente.

"Eu gostei dele. Aprovado, Sakura-chan!" – Naruto disse piscando para amiga.

"Ele é legal..." – foi tudo o que Kiba disse.

Por algum motivo, Sakura sorriu. Logo em seguida, Itachi voltava trazendo duas cervejas.

* * *

Às 22h00, o bar mudava de ambiente. A iluminação diminuía e uma música tocava alto para aqueles que quisessem se aventurar na pequena e improvisada pista de dança.

"Eu adoro essa música." – Sakura comentou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Vamos dançar?" – seu companheiro perguntou. Sakura ficou chocada.

"Vai, testão! Divirta-se!" – Ino apoiava.

"Bem..."

"Nós queremos ver como o Akira dança." – Kiba disse rindo. Ele também já estava completamente bêbado.

Sem outra alternativa, Sakura acompanhou Itachi até a pista de dança. O rapaz mantinha o braço em volta da cintura da moça explicitando, especialmente para Rock Lee, que ele era o acompanhante da jovem Haruno naquela noite.

"Não me faça passar vergonha na frente dos meus amigos." – ela ameaçou. Itachi rolou os olhos.

"Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você poderia relaxar?"

"Eu relaxo!" – a outra exclamou indignada.

"Estou vendo."

Uma coisa a Haruno não podia negar. Itachi era um bom dançarino. E rebolava muito bem. Ela pôde comprovar isso ao notar o grande número de mulheres que olhava para a bunda do Uchiha. Hum... Até que ele tinha uma bela bunda mesmo...

"Eu pensei que você fosse desajeitada, mas até que você dança bem." – ele disse.

"Ah! Vai te catar!"

O outro riu. Adorava provocar aquela garota.

A música ganhou um ritmo acelerado. Ela não sabia se era o ambiente com suas luzes um tanto psicodélicas, se era a batida incessante da música ou se era a quantidade considerável de álcool que havia ingerido, mas, de repente, ela sentiu uma necessidade imensa de se aproximar do Uchiha. Itachi percebeu a aproximação, mas não fez nada para impedir. Ele sabia que Rock Lee estava observando. Ele queria que o rapaz de cabelo esquisito tivesse certeza de que aquela garota jamais seria dele. O moreno piscou atordoado. Desde quando ele queria provar que Sakura era dele? Aquilo era apenas uma encenação, quase uma diversão para quebrar a rotina de dias tediosos. Não havia nada a ser provado.

"Uau! Aquilo está mesmo pegando fogo!" – Naruto exclamou ao ver Sakura e seu companheiro praticamente se esfregando no meio da pista de dança.

"Eles estão bêbados." – Kiba comentou.

"Dá-lhe Sakura!" – Ino gritou para a amiga.

Sakura podia estar bêbada, mas até mesmo ela percebeu a crescente tensão sexual entre os dois. Já Itachi estava sóbrio, mas não conseguia agir conforme. Estava, naquele momento, experimentando uma desconhecida sensação de liberdade. Quebrando o próprio juramento , impulsivamente, ele a beijou. Foi um beijo lascivo, urgente o qual a jovem Haruno prontamente correspondeu.

"O quê você acha de sairmos daqui?" – ele perguntou sentindo seu desejo aumentar.

"Ok."

* * *

Ela mal teve tempo de abrir a porta. Encharcada por causa da chuva, Sakura só conseguia pensar na boca de Itachi que, naquele momento, beijava-lhe o pescoço.

"Hum..."

Assim que entraram na sala, com a habilidade de um ninja renomado, Itachi arrancou o vestido de Sakura. Ela trajava roupas íntimas também pretas e o rapaz teve que controlar seus instintos. Ele a apertou em seus braços e beijou-a com urgência. Pegou-a no colo e levou-a até seu quarto. Jogou-a na cama, mas ela não se importou. Desejava-o tanto quanto ele a desejava. Itachi deitou-se sobre ela e sua mão deslizava sobre as coxas alvas da kunoichi. Sua boca beijava o colo da jovem que suspirava a toda hora. Não mais conseguindo controlar-se, o Uchiha rasgou o sutiã da Haruno que soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Ele então beijou um seio enquanto acariciava o outro.

"Espere!" - Sakura exclamou empurrando o rapaz.

Itachi olhou-a confuso.

"Você não quer fazer isso? Porque se não quiser, nós temos que parar agora. Se continuarmos, eu não serei capaz de me controlar."

Sakura sorriu.

"Não é isso. Eu quero continuar, mas não parece certo fazer isso com Yamamoto Akira. Eu não me sinto à vontade. Por favor, desfaça o jutsu."

Foi a vez de Itachi sorrir. Rapidamente ele desfez a técnica e Sakura pôde vislumbrar o assassino procurado que, naquele momento, tinha os cabelos molhados e os olhos brilhantes.

"Eu quero fazer isso com Uchiha Itachi." – ela disse deitando o rapaz.

Sakura beijou-o com fúria. Depois, foi a vez do pescoço do jovem Uchiha receber algumas singelas mordidas. Itachi apertou com força o lençol da cama. Logo em seguida, a jovem dirigiu sua atenção ao peitoral do ninja. Lentamente, torturando deliberadamente, ela foi descendo os beijos. Primeiro até o abdômen. Depois desceu mais um pouco.

"Sakura..."


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Este capítulo contém cenas de sexo. Se você se sente ofendido com tal tipo de coisa, aconselho a apenas ler o final.

* * *

**-VII-**

Ela sorriu quando ele gemeu seu nome. Seus lábios roçavam os pelos que iam descendo para dentro da calça.

"Diga-me, Ita-kun, você quer que eu o chupe?"- Sakura perguntou provocante.

O moreno suspirou.

"Quer ou não?"

"Quero" – Itachi respondeu em um fiapo de voz. Sakura riu.

A kunoichi abriu a calça do rapaz. Itachi era bem dotado. Ela então molhou os lábios com a língua e abocanhou o pênis do Uchiha. O rapaz arfou.

"Sakura..." – ele gemeu novamente.

A jovem começou a lamber a cabeça do pênis. Movimentava a língua para todos os lados. Logo em seguida, ela engoliu o membro todo. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, sempre tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo com seus dentes. Itachi levou a mão ao topo da cabeça da Haruno e apertou levemente seus cabelos róseos.

"Você é muito boa nisso." – ele disse.

Aquilo estimulou ainda mais a moça, que resolveu aumentar o ritmo. Sempre tentando utilizar ao máximo a língua e evitando roçar a pele com os dentes, Sakura chupava-o mais rapidamente. Estava adorando fazer aquilo. O rapaz, por sua vez, apertou um pouco mais as melenas da jovem. Sakura parou.

"Ainda não, Ita-kun" – ela disse maldosamente e começou a masturbá-lo com a mão. Sakura fazia aquilo de um modo displicente, aproveitando que o pênis estava molhado. Ela sabia que assim não o machucaria. Quando percebia que o membro estava quase seco, ela babava-o novamente e voltava a movimentar a mão, levemente, com um pouco de pressão na cabeça. Sakura esfregava os dedos entre a cabeça e o corpo, onde ela sabia ser o ponto mais sensível.

Itachi grunhiu e a kunoichi pôde ver que ele mordia os lábios. Céus, como ela adorava ficar ali brincando! Itachi deixava-se levar tão deliciosamente pelo prazer! Ela estava amando ver o rosto do moreno se contorcer.

"Olhe para mim, Ita-kun." – a jovem disse e o rapaz obedeceu. Sakura então começou a lambe-lo como se aquilo na sua mão fosse um pirulito ou algo do gênero. Passava a língua por toda a extensão. Sorria maldosamente e voltava a lamber.

"Você... é tão... safada." – o moreno falou arfando.

"Eu sou?" – ela perguntou voltando a roçar os dedos bem embaixo da cabeça do pênis. Itachi gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Sakura então parou de estimulá-lo. Sabia que se Itachi gozasse naquele instante, demoraria para se recuperar e ela queria brincar bastante. A kunoichi subiu nele e o beijou. O moreno sentiu o próprio gosto em sua boca. Ele então agarrou-a pelos braços e jogou-a na cama ficando por cima.

"Minha vez." – ele disse sorrindo.

Beijou-a e levantou sua blusa acariciando a barriga da jovem. A mão de Itachi era tão quente e macia... Suas mãos desceram para as coxas. Seus movimentos eram leves, lentos. Ele queria aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação. Sua mão escorregou para dentro da coxa da jovem. A essa altura, Sakura já estava excitada. A sensação da mão quente do rapaz tão perto da sua intimidade estimulava-a ainda mais. O moreno subiu um pouco a mão, indo acariciar a virilha da moça. Sakura podia sentir os dedos dele roçando a costura da sua calcinha. Involuntariamente, ela arqueou as costas.

"Está gostando, Sakura-chan?" – ele perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

Sakura não conseguiu responder. Aquilo era bom demais, torturante demais. Oh! Como ela queria que ele a penetrasse naquele instante! E foi exatamente o que ela disse para ele.

"Ainda não, minha flor." – ele respondeu divertido.

Itachi tirou o vestido preto e o sutiã que Sakura trajava, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Admirou-a por alguns instantes e concluiu que ela era a mulher mais bonita que já tinha visto. Sakura sentiu-se ruborizar diante do olhar do moreno.

Itachi voltou a acariciá-la, dessa vez nos seios. Tomava cuidado para não tocar ainda o mamilo, pois sabia que se a moça ainda não estivesse suficientemente estimulada, aquilo poderia incomodar. Sakura não agüentava mais. Queria ser penetrada a qualquer custo. Itachi percebia o desespero da jovem e se divertia com isso. Decidiu distribuir alguns beijos pela barriga da moça. A Haruno sentia-se ficar mais molhada entre as pernas. Fechou os olhos com força quando os lábios do Uchiha roçaram sua intimidade por cima da calcinha. Não pôde conter um gemido quando ele afastou um pouco a peça íntima e lambeu de leve sua vagina.

"Ah..."

Aquilo estimulou ainda mais o rapaz, que, com um único movimento, arrancou a calcinha. Sakura estava com as pernas abertas, esperando que Itachi voltasse a lambê-la. E foi exatamente isso o que ele fez. Enquanto passava a língua por entre as pernas da Haruno, suas mãos foram em direção aos seios da moça, que clamavam por serem apertados.

"Mais forte." – Sakura pediu e Itachi obedeceu.

A jovem sentia uma mistura de dor e prazer enquanto o moreno apertava com força os seus mamilos. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Instintivamente, as mãos dela grudaram nos fios escuros do rapaz. Apertava-os com força, mas Itachi não parecia se importar.

Em determinado momento, enquanto ainda usava a língua, o Uchiha penetrou-a com um dedo. A Haruno gemeu alto. Primeiramente ele começou enfiando e retirando, enfiando e retirando. Depois, mudou o movimento e subia e descia o dedo, como se estivesse chamando alguém. Aquilo estava levando a kunoichi à loucura. Ela _tinha_ que ser penetrada. _Naquele instante._

"Me penetra! Me penetra agora!"

Itachi prontamente obedeceu. Escorregou com facilidade para dentro de Sakura e ouviu-a gemer alto novamente. A jovem envolveu suas pernas na cintura do rapaz, enlaçou seu pescoço e puxou-o para um beijo depravado. Itachi gemeu enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava a bunda da companheira. A outra estava torcendo o mamilo da jovem.

O moreno começou a aumentar o ritmo. Estocava a garota com fúria, que parecia não se importar. Ele se segurava ao máximo. Queria que ela gozasse primeiro. Era melhor assim.

"Ah... Isso... Ma-Mais forte..." – Sakura gemia.

Itachi fez o que ela pediu e, alguns segundos depois, ouviu a moça dar vários gemidos altos. Com a idéia de que Sakura estava gozando naquele instante, Itachi deu mais algumas estocadas e gozou.

Arfando, ele ainda permaneceu por mais algum tempo dentro dela. Sakura sentia sua vagina latejar. Aquilo era muito bom. Lentamente, Itachi saiu de dentro dela. Deitou-se ao seu lado, envolveu seus ombros com um braço e puxou-a para perto de si. Sakura encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz. Abraçou-o pela cintura e fechou os olhos. Minutos depois já estava dormindo.

* * *

A mão passou pelo espelho desembaçando o vidro. Podia-se apenas ver um par de olhos verdes. Estavam tensos, preocupados, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Ela soltou o ar pela boca com violência.

Ela já tinha feito aquilo. Já tinha feito com Kiba, com Genma e até mesmo com Neji. Mas com Uchiha Itachi? O que diabos tinha dado nela para transar com Uchiha itachi, assassino renomado e causa do sofrimento do seu grande amor? Como ela pôde trair Sasuke desse jeito? Como ela pôde ser tão baixa? Tinha nojo de si mesma. Nojo por não conseguir se arrepender. Nojo por aquela ter sido a melhor trepada da sua vida e querer fazer de novo.

"Você é uma idiota." – ela disse para o reflexo no espelho.

Maldita bebida! Maldito Uchiha Itachi! Maldito Uchiha Sasuke que não voltava para ela! Malditos! Malditos! Malditos!

Socou de leve o azulejo do banheiro. Maldita Haruno Sakura e sua fraqueza pelos homens Uchiha!

* * *

Ele mirava o teto, suas mãos atrás da nuca. Tentava compreender aqueles acontecimentos incompreensíveis. Estava sóbrio, não podia culpar o álcool. Tinha plena consciência de todos os seus atos. Lembrava-se de tudo com clareza. Buscava uma resposta. Não encontrava.

"Haruno Sakura..." – ele murmurou.

Ela era irritante, mandona e impaciente. Ela amava o seu irmãozinho tolo. Ela o detestava. Ele sabia disso tudo. Então, por que diabos, sentia-se atraído por ela? Por que queria sentir aquele corpo quente junto ao seu novamente? Por que queria ouvi-la dizer "Ita-kun" de novo? Por que aquela tinha sido a melhor transa que já tivera?

Suspirou.

Sabia que aquilo não levaria a nada. Sabia que em breve Sasuke voltaria e ele teria que partir. Sabia que o Uchiha que dividiria a cama com a Haruno seria Sasuke e não ele. Ele queria deixar de sentir aquilo. Ele queria apagar aquelas imagens da noite anterior. Ele queria não sentir sua pele queimar quando pensava em Sakura. Ele queria não sentir aquele carinho, aquela preocupação por ela.

Ele queria não ter que amá-la.

Ele queria que Sasuke voltasse logo e arruinasse tudo.

Porque ele não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo.


	8. Chapter 8

**- VIII- **

A jovem mulher mirava os pergaminhos sem realmente vê-los. Sua mente vagava rumo à outra realidade, outros acontecimentos. Um, especificamente, era particularmente doloroso.

Suspirou.

Apesar de suas súplicas, de suas lágrimas, ele havia partido. Não havia se importado e nem mesmo vacilara quando ela declarou todo o amor que sentia por ele. Seu puro amor não valia de nada. Absolutamente nada.

E lá estava ela agora, após todos esses anos. Mais uma vez, ela procurava um meio de impedí-lo. Procurava um jeito de pará-lo antes que ele destruísse a tudo e a todos. E para isso, ela contava com a ajuda de Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi...

De longe, o mais misterioso de todos os Uchiha. Pelo menos para ela. Um homem indiferente a tudo cujas ações contraditórias confundiam-na. Por que alguém que havia assassinado a própria família se preocupava com a vila? Por mais que pensasse no assunto, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. E ainda havia sua mestra. Por que diabos a Godaime Hokage havia acreditado na palavra do ninja traidor? Sakura sabia que Tsunade não confiava plenamente em Itachi. No entanto, confiava suficientemente para deixá-lo ficar perto de Naruto. A Haruno tinha plena consciência de que a princesa das lesmas ocultava algo.

Algo relacionado diretamente ao verdadeiro caráter de Itachi.

* * *

Uma ruga apareceu entre seus olhos quando ele observou o chá derramado na mesa. Movimentou os dedos, irritado. Perguntou-se quanto tempo mais demoraria até que a escuridão se apoderasse dele. Hoje, os seus olhos estavam muito piores do que ontem, do que há um mês.

Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Esperava que, ao menos, tivesse sido útil. Sabia que as pesquisas de Sakura haviam progredido consideravelmente. Em breve, Konoha estaria preparada para lidar com Uchiha Sasuke. Com um pouco de sorte, o estrago não seria tão grande. Quem sabe até apenas alguns poucos shinobis morressem. E então, quando a paz fosse instaurada, quando Naruto se tornasse Hokage, ele, Itachi, poderia descansar finalmente. Talvez passasse o resto dos seus dias em algum lugar distante, onde ninguém soubesse quem ele realmente era. Teria, quem sabe, um pouco de paz. Comeria dango e beberia chá todos os dias.

Cego.

* * *

Tsunade olhou satisfeita para sua pupila preferida.

"Nem eu poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor." – ela disse.

Sakura deu um sorriso sem-graça.

"Pare de me bajular, shishou. Só fiz o que você havia me pedido."

"Este é um trabalho realmente bom, Sakura. Após ler tudo o que você escreveu, devo confessar que estou otimista. Acredito piamente que poderemos ganhar essa batalha. Uchiha Madara finalmente será derrotado e Konoha encontrará paz."

"E quanto ao Sasuke-kun?" – a outra perguntou receosa.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto da mais velha.

"Uchiha Sasuke pagará pelos seus crimes. Isso é certo. Como, ainda não sabemos."

Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, Sakura." – Tsunade falou ligeiramente irritada.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Ele não pode sair impune de tudo isso. Não estou dizendo que vamos realmente executá-lo, mas..."

"Eu sei, shishou" – Sakura interrompeu a mentora.

A loira bufou.

"Eu realmente espero que você não vacile quando chegar a hora, Sakura. Porque se vacilar, pode ter certeza de que Sasuke não será o único a ser punido." – a sannin ameaçou.

"Sim." – a outra respondeu de cabeça baixa.

"Está dispensada."

Quando Sakura colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, ouviu a mestra chamar-lhe.

"Sakura."

"Sim, shishou?" – ela perguntou virando-se.

"Mais uma vez, parabéns pelo trabalho." – Tsunade disse com um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

Já passava das onze da noite quando ela finalmente chegou a casa. Exausta, sentia seus ombros tensos e os olhos pesados. Quando entrou, viu-o sentado no sofá. Ele recostava-se displicentemente, como sempre. As pernas estavam afastadas, as mãos entrelaçavam-se e a cabeça encontrava-se inclinada para trás. Itachi mirava o teto pensativo.

"Como foi o seu dia?" – ele perguntou sem baixar os olhos.

Sakura surpreendeu-se.

"Ah... Hum... Foi... Foi normal." – ela respondeu hesitante.

Ele fez um barulhinho que lembrava um riso. A kunoichi teve vontade de rir. Entretanto, não o fez.

"Bom... Eu vou tomar banho e me deitar." – ela falou dirigindo-se para fora da sala. Parou quando Itachi a chamou.

"Nós precisamos conversar." – ele comentou. Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar.

"Não temos nada para conversar" – a outra respondeu com a voz tremida.

Itachi suspirou. Estava irritado.

"Por que você sempre se esquiva?"

"Porque eu sou uma ninja médica." – a kunoichi respondeu fazendo uma piadinha sem-graça. O moreno rolou os olhos.

"Eu estou falando sério, Sakura. Nós temos que conversar sobre o que houve entre a gente."

"Nós estávamos bêbados, carentes e dormimos juntos. Fim da história." – a Haruno disse rapidamente.

"Eu _não_ estava bêbado."

" O quê?" – ela arregalou os olhos verdes.

O moreno suspirou mais uma vez.

"Eu tinha completa noção do que estava fazendo, Sakura. Eu, definitivamente, não estava bêbado."

"Mas então por que você..."

"Eu não sei" – ele respondeu rapidamente – "Eu realmente não sei."

"Itachi..."

"Ouça " – ele levantou-se e andou até ela – "Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas realmente gostei da noite passada. E você?"

Sakura piscou algumas vezes. O que ela deveria responder?

"E você, Sakura?"

"Por que... Por que você está me dizendo isso?" – a jovem perguntou.

O moreno observou-a por alguns instantes.

"Eu não sei" – respondeu por fim – "Talvez porque eu irei partir em breve."

Mais uma vez Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"Não finja que está surpresa. Nós sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. Eu sei que você estava torcendo para que chegasse o mais rápido possível." – o Uchiha disse dando um sorriso torto.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Itachi a observava com expectativa.

"Por que minha mestra confia em você?" – ela perguntou por fim.

O moreno foi pego desprevenido. Não era isso o que ele esperava.

"Por quê?" – a jovem quis saber.

Foi a vez dele ficar em silêncio.

Agora era Sakura quem observava com expectativa. Ela queria saber. Ela queria muito saber e tinha consciência de que Tsunade jamais falaria.

"Por que você quer tanto saber?" – ele perguntou.

"Porque eu preciso saber. Eu preciso entender. Simplesmente não consigo compreender esse voto de confiança."

"Então você acha que eu não mereço um voto de confiança?" – Itachi perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Você exterminou o seu próprio clã."

"É. Claro." – o rapaz virou-se parair embora.

"Itachi. Eu preciso saber."

"Isso não lhe desrespeita." – o outro respondeu de costas para a moça.

"Eu não consigo compreender como alguém que matou os próprios pais pôde ser tão carinhoso ontem."

O rapaz virou-se e deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Você realmente não sabe do que as pessoas são capazes!"

* * *

A última frase de Itachi ficou ecoando em sua cabeça por um bom tempo. Sim, ela sabia que as pessoas eram capazes de fazer as piores atrocidades. Ela vivia em meio a batalhas. Sua realidade era a realidade shinobi. Ela mesma já ceifara a vida de muitos. Sakura conseguia compreender as atitudes de Sasuke. Conseguia entender sua sede de vingança embora a repreendesse. Conseguia ver que o ex-companheiro de time estava fora de si. Só que não conseguia enxergar as atitudes do autor da chacina dos Uchiha. Era tudo muito incongruente. Itachi era muito contraditório.

"Eu preciso saber... " – murmurou para si.

No fundo, algo lhe dizia que ele não era um monstro como pintavam. E era nítido que, diariamente, ele vinha pagando pelos seus pecados. Seu sofrimento, pelo menos para ela, tornou-se visível. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sai. Ele acreditava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance. Naruto também acreditava e, de certa forma, ela também. Porque o que ela mais queria era que Sasuke voltasse a integrar o Time 7. Então se ela estava disposta a perdoar o ex-companheiro que também havia cometido várias atrocidades e, inclusive, havia tentado matar não só Naruto mas também ela própria, porque não dar uma segunda chance àquele que massacrara o próprio clã? Talvez ele já tivesse cumprido sua penitência. E se a Godaime Hokage confiava nele, pelo menos até certo ponto, não seria ela a desconfiar. Não havia sido o seu clã que fora exterminado. Itachi deveria prestar contas à Sasuke e não à ela.

Tirou as cobertas e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiu-se ao quarto do moreno. Ele estava deitado de costas para a porta.

"O quê quer?" – perguntou sem virar-se.

"Não importa o que tenha acontecido. Eu percebi que não sou ninguém para julgar e não quero ser hipócrita. Decidi que, se Tsunade-sama confia em você, assim eu também o farei. Não vou mais te perguntar nada, não vou mais te recriminar. Tentarei manter uma relação pacífica com você..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar o que estava dizendo, Itachi prensou-a contra a parede.

"Eu não quero ter uma relação pacífica com você." – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A jovem sentiu-se arrepiar quando o hálito quente do rapaz tocou-lhe a orelha. Ele, por sua vez, sabia que estava cometendo um grave erro. De novo. Só que não conseguia controlar-se. Não com ela ali dizendo que o perdoava.

"Você realmente me perdoa?" – ele perguntou. Era quase uma súplica.

"Eu não tenho que perdoar nada porque você não me fez mal diretamente." – ela sussurrou.

"Mas você ama o meu irmãozinho tolo."

"Isso é entre você e Sasuke."

"Quando ele voltar..."

"Ele voltará arrasando Konoha e, por mais que eu o ame, isso eu não posso permitir."

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Os corpos colados, as respirações apressadas, misturando-se.

"Eu sei que não posso te exigir nada, Sakura, mas eu gostaria de lhe pedir algo." – ele quebrou o silêncio.

"O quê?" – ela perguntou tonta pela aproximação dele.

"Deixe-me ser o Uchiha a dividir a cama com você. Pelo menos até meu irmãozinho tolo chegar e arrasar tudo. Deixe-me ter alguns poucos momentos de prazer e paz antes de tudo estourar. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder."

"Itachi..."

Mas ela não pôde completar a frase. Itachi já havia colado sua boca à dela.


	9. Chapter 9

**-IX-**

"Oh, Deus!" – Itachi exclamou enquanto Sakura movimentava-se freneticamente em cima dele.

A jovem kunoichi cravou suas unhas no peitoral do rapaz. A dor, tão prazerosa, quase o fez gozar. Itachi estava perdido em um mundo nebuloso de sofrimento e gozo. Ele sabia que aquilo era um erro. Um erro grave, estúpido e irreparável. E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais as ondas de prazer invadiam-no, levando-o a um mundo de êxtase que ele nunca pensou ser possível. Ele estava ali, com a garota do seu irmão. _Ele_. Não seu irmãozinho tolo. Por um instante, Itachi se perguntou como Sasuke pôde rejeitar Sakura. Ela era a tormenta e a calmaria. A dor e o prazer. O desespero e o júbilo. Tantas coisas reunidas em um só ser e ele jamais pensou que isso fosse possível.

Sakura gemeu e os pensamentos de Itachi ficaram nebulosos novamente. Por vários segundos, ele não pensou em absolutamente nada. E quando um vislumbre de pensamento coerente ameaçava emergir, a jovem movimentava-se de forma animalesca novamente fazendo-o perder o pensamento no meio da escuridão.

Então, foi a vez de Itachi cravar as unhas na pele de Sakura. Ele queria prolongar ao máximo aquele momento. O que parecia ser uma tarefa quase impossível. Quando a nádega de Sakura roçava em sua coxa, Itachi apertava com força o lençol branco a ponto de suas juntas doerem. Tudo para prolongar a luxúria. Ele poderia passar o resto da vida naquela posição, com Sakura em cima dele, cavalgando-o. Não se importaria. Compensaria todo o horror que havia sofrido. Compensaria muito.

"Ita-kun..." – a kunoichi ofegou.

Aquilo soava tão maravilhoso. Aquela voz ofegante, tão doce e melodiosa era um bálsamo para o famigerado Uchiha Itachi. Ele não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo. Definitivamente. O moreno observou os seios de Sakura subirem e descerem em um ritmo frenético. Aquela pele alva, aqueles mamilos duros, rosados. Tudo isso era demais para ele. Então, uma onda avassaladora se apoderou dele, seu corpo todo estremeceu e ele gemeu alto. Como ele nunca tinha feito antes. Como provavelmente nunca faria com outra mulher.

* * *

Trajando apenas uma calça cinza, ele observava o amanhecer. Nas mãos, uma xícara de café. Na mente, a dúvida. Ele nunca havia se comportado dessa maneira. Nunca havia sido um devasso, incapaz de se controlar. Durante toda a sua vida, havia sido sempre frio, calculista, insensível. Contudo, era impossível ser o Uchiha Itachi de sempre perto daquela kunoichi. Aquela mulher irritadiça, petulante e encrenqueira. Aquela mulher doce, atenciosa e devassa. Tão devassa que ele jamais pensou que ela seria capaz de tanto entre quatro paredes. Haruno Sakura, aluna exemplar, médica brilhante, amiga fiel, guerreira dedicada era, e não havia outra forma de dizer isso, uma verdadeira puta quando estava com um homem. Não que ele achasse isso ruim. Pelo contrário. Ninguém nunca havia feito com ele aquelas coisas tão maravilhosamente bem como ela fazia. Ele estava exausto. Quantas vezes foram, afinal? Três? Quatro? Ele não sabia precisar. Tudo o que ele sabia é que os arranhões em suas costas ardiam. Levemente. Mas ardiam.

Sorveu um pouco do líquido escuro. O sol agora estava quase completamente visível. Por quê, afinal? Por quê de todas as civis, guerreiras, tinha que ser ela? Amiga de Naruto, pupila da Hokage, queridinha de Konoha? Um pensamento obscuro cruzou sua mente e ele sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

Ele odiava Sasuke. Odiava-o por viver em Konoha com amigos e pessoas que se preocupavam com ele enquanto ele, Itachi, vivia sem paradeiro fixo, fugindo da própria sombra, em completa degradação. Odiava-o por seu irmãozinho tolo ter rejeitado aquela vida, não perfeita, mas ainda sim boa, que ele se sacrificara para lhe dar. Sasuke era egoísta. Uma criança mimada e egoísta, que não sabia nada da vida, com seus ideais de vingança. Seus tolos ideais. O que aquele garoto realmente sabia sobre perda? O que ele sabia sobre dor, sacrifício, desespero?

Bebeu mais um pouco de café.

Sasuke era um estúpido. Um idiota por não ter aproveitado uma oportunidade como aquela. O garoto poderia ser um herói agora. Adorado em toda Konoha. Famoso nos quatro cantos do mundo shinobi. Ele tinha potencial para isso. Alguns, realmente, o odiariam. Muitos o amariam. Todos o respeitariam.

Entretanto, o futuro que ele havia sonhado para seu irmãozinho nunca se concretizou.

Porque Sasuke era estúpido demais para enxergar a oportunidade que ele lhe havia dado.

Idiota demais para não perceber que aquelas palavras que ele lhe dissera eram um estímulo, não para vingança, mas para a proteção de Konoha.

Porque Itachi sempre quis que Sasuke ficasse forte para proteger Konoha.

Não para uma vingança desnecessária.

Mas Sasuke nunca percebeu isso.

Porque, afinal de contas, ele sempre foi o irmãozinho tolo.

E lá estava Itachi agora. Vingando-se da estupidez do seu irmão mais novo. Tendo, pela primeira vez, algo que Sasuke nunca tivera. Sim, ele sabia que não possuía o coração de Haruno Sakura. Provavelmente nunca possuiria. Isso estava reservado para Sasuke. No entanto, ele, Itachi, foi o primeiro Uchiha a levá-la para cama.

E sempre seria.

* * *

Qualquer sentimento de culpa havia desaparecido. Não havia raiva, recriminação, nojo. Só havia êxtase. Puro deleite. Sentia apenas aquela satisfação prazerosa, típica de quem acabara de ter uma transa maravilhosa. Definitivamente, Itachi era um amante fantástico. Nem Kiba, nem Genma e nem Neji. Apenas Itachi. Somente ele conseguia levá-la ao céu. Não. Além disso. Ele a levava a lugares nunca antes explorados. A lugares que ela sequer sabia existir.

Sakura riu. Ela parecia uma devassa naquele momento, mas quem se importava? Havia gozado quantas vezes mesmo? Ah! Isso não era importante! O importante era que ela queria mais e não sentia vergonha disso.

Foi então que a imagem de Sasuke cruzou sua mente. Ela o estava traindo, não estava? Estava traindo-o da forma mais baixa possível.

Bufou.

Quem se importava, afinal? Ela já era bem grandinha para tomar suas próprias decisões. E ela havia decidido que não iria desperdiçar um amante tão maravilhoso como Uchiha Itachi.

Ele estava ali.

Sasuke, não.

Ele a desejava.

Sasuke, não.

Fim da história.

Riu mais uma vez. Onde Itachi estaria?

* * *

Durante todo o dia, eles sequer haviam continuado a pesquisa. Sequer saíram de casa. Estavam ocupados demais transando. Na cama, na banheira, na mesa da cozinha, no sofá, no chão da sala...

"Sakura, eu preciso descansar. É sério." – Itachi arfou.

A jovem gargalhou. Estavam deitados no chão da sala. O sol de final de tarde entrava pela janela indo aquecer os corpos suados. Era uma sensação gostosa aquela. A kunoichi sentia-se bem, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Estava ali, relaxada, sentindo o sol queimar sutilmente sua pele. Ouvia seu companheiro arfar levemente. Fechou os olhos. Aquele cansaço gostoso... Aquela paz... Aquela estranha felicidade...

"Sakura?" – o moreno chamou-a.

"Hum?"

"O que foi?"

A moça sentiu o canto da boca se repuxar em uma espécie de sorriso.

"Estou bem. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu realmente estou bem."

Itachi não soube o motivo, mas, ao ouvir essas palavras, ele sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito. Até contente. Ele proporcionava paz à Haruno Sakura. Ela estava satisfeita com ele.

E naquele chão aquecido da sala, ao pôr-do-sol, isso bastou.

* * *

Não que ela quisesse trabalhar. Preferiria mil vezes ficar em casa com Itachi. Só que querer não é poder. E ela tinha um papel crucial na vitória de Konoha. Então, após ler uma pilha de pergaminhos, escrever alguns tantos relatórios e treinar alguns jutsus médicos, Sakura, exausta, voltava para casa. A lua estava especialmente bonita naquela noite. Como ela nunca havia reparado no quanto a lua podia ser majestosa?

"Hey! Testão!"

Sakura virou-se e viu Ino a poucos metros.

"Nossa! Você está distraída mesmo, hein! Estou te chamando há um tempão!"- a pupila de Asuma disse.

A jovem de melenas róseas deu um sorriso sem-graça.

"Desculpe-me, porquinha."

"Então, conte-me. Essa distração toda tem a ver com o Akira?" – a loira perguntou enlaçando o braço da amiga.

"Quem?"

"Akira, seu namorado! Céus! Em que planeta você está?"

Imediatamente, Sakura reconheceu a gafe e tentou se retratar.

"Ah, sim! É tudo por causa do Akira, meu namorado maravilhoso! Ele é mesmo um amor!"

Ino sorriu.

"E como ele é na cama, hein?"

A pergunta fez Sakura corar.

"Bom..."

"Ora, vamos! Nós nunca escondemos nada uma da outra!"

A declaração fez o estômago de Sakura afundar. Elas nunca esconderam nada uma da outra. Até aquele momento. Sakura simplesmente não podia contar a verdade à Ino. Como contar que Yamamoto Akira era, na verdade, Uchiha Itachi sem estragar os planos da Godaime Hokage? Não. Aquilo era um segredo que ela, Sakura, levaria para o túmulo.

"Ele é maravilhoso!" – a discípula de Tsunade respondeu um pouco sem-graça. Sentia-se um tanto culpada por estar escondendo da amiga algo dessa proporção, mas ela não tinha escolha.

"Conte-me os detalhes sórdidos." – Ino pediu.

Sakura então decidiu começar pelo tamanho satisfatório de Itachi.

* * *

Já era tarde quando a kunoichi dos olhos verdes abriu a porta do apartamento. O papo com Ino rendeu mais do que ela esperava. A loira pareceu extremamente interessada no desempenho sexual de Itachi o que deixou a rosada levemente enciumada. Não que ela _gostasse_ de Itachi, mas ele era seu amante, oras. Aquilo só desrespeitava a eles. Por que Ino tinha que se meter em tudo? Por que tanto interesse? Sakura fez uma nota mental: deveria manter Itachi, ou Akira no caso, longe de Ino. Só por precaução.

"Chegou tarde." – ela ouviu uma voz grave dizer e imediatamente seu corpo arrepiou-se. Itachi tinha esse poder sobre ela.

"Estava com Ino." – ela respondeu desejando estar fazendo outra coisa naquele instante.

"Hn."

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou aproximando-se dele. O moreno estava sentado no sofá, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Tinha um semblante irritado.

"Você está zangado?" – a kunoichi perguntou confusa.

"É claro que não. Por que estaria zangado?" – o outro respondeu rápido demais.

A compreensão passou rapidamente pelos olhos verdes.

"Ah! Você está com ciúmes!"

'"É claro que não. Da onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida?"

Sakura tentou prender o riso, mas foi em vão.

"Você está com ciúmes! Que bonitinho!"

"Pare com isso, Sakura. Eu não tenho esse tipo de sentimento." – Itachi parecia ainda mais zangado.

"Você gosta de mim. Você gosta de mim." – ela provocava. Por alguma estranha razão, ela realmente gostava de ver Itachi zangado.

Contudo, antes que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, ela foi prensada contra a parede.

"Sim, eu gosto." – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela sentiu uma pulsação entre suas pernas.

"Itachi, você..."

"Eu gosto de você porque você é a garota do meu irmão." – ele disse prensando-a ainda mais.

Quando Sakura começou a raciocinar sobre o que Itachi havia acabado de dizer, ele pressionou seu membro duro contra ela.

E então ela esqueceu tudo ao seu redor.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela, observando o céu. Sakura estava a poucos metros dele e ressonava baixinho. Ele virou-se para olhá-la por alguns instantes e depois voltou a mirar as estrelas.

Ela era uma boa moça. Realmente uma boa moça. Tinha um bom coração, ajudava quem precisava sem pestanejar. Era carinhosa quando queria e durona quando necessário. Corajosa, determinada, habilidosa. Sim, seu irmão havia escolhido a mulher perfeita para refazer o clã Uchiha. Sakura seria uma boa matriarca. Itachi tinha certeza disso. Só que ele não estava totalmente satisfeito com tal fato. Porque ele sabia que seu irmão não seria um bom marido. No máximo, um marido razoável. Ser um bom marido, um bom pai, não era do feitio de Sasuke. E nem dele para falar a verdade. Mas ainda sim, ele se incomodava com a possibilidade de Sakura não ser totalmente feliz quando estivesse casada com Sasuke. Não que ele realmente se importasse. Ela era só a garota do seu irmão e ele havia chegado a conclusão que só estava fazendo aquelas coisas para irritar Sasuke.

Mas ainda assim...

Não. Sakura era só um meio de atingir o seu irmãozinho tolo. Ao menos uma vez na vida, ele queria se vingar de Sasuke e aquela era a melhor maneira. Ele só se preocupava com Sakura porque não era possível fazer sexo um milhão de vezes com a pessoa sem se importar um pouco com ela. Você acaba criando um laço no final das contas. Um tênue laço, mas um laço.

Ele _não_ gostava realmente de Sakura. Era só sexo. Só.

Ele _não_ estava apaixonado por ela. Aquilo tudo era só uma forma de atingir seu irmão.

Seria ridículo ele estar amando a garota do seu irmãozinho tolo.

Definitivamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/a: Este capítulo já estava pronto há um tempinho, mas eu não conseguia atualizar a fic devido a um problema no site. Contudo, graças à dai86, que me deu a dica de como burlar o sistema, eu finalmente consegui atualizar o capítulo. Como ela foi muito legal comigo e com tantas outras pessoas, gostaria de indicar a fic "Ripples" que ela está traduzindo. Para quem gosta do casal SasukexSakura e está cansado de uma Sakura chorona e sem personalidade, essa fic é uma boa opção.**

**

* * *

**

**-X-**

Uma ruga sempre se formava um pouco acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda toda vez que ficava pensativa. Ela se perguntava como essa prega ainda não havia se instalado em sua pele de forma que tivesse que recorrer aos métodos de estética pouco ortodoxos da Godaime Hokage.

Largou a caneta sobre a mesa e esfregou os olhos, cansada. Gostaria que Itachi estivesse ali para lhe fazer uma massagem. Suspirou. Ultimamente, ela vinha fazendo isso com regularidade. Inclinando-se, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos. Um hábito que, sem perceber, havia adquirido da sua mestra.

Quando aquilo tudo havia começado? Quando ela havia começado a se interessar por Uchiha Itachi? Será que havia sido quando percebera o quanto ele sofria? Ou quando viu o quanto tudo era penoso demais, árduo demais para ele? Talvez ela tivesse começado a se interessar por ele devido às suas provocações? Afinal, Itachi sempre encontrava um jeito de irritá-la, sempre dizia algo que a enfurecia. De fato, ele parecia sempre procurar encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la do sério. E, em todas as vezes, parecia sentir um prazer mordaz ao fazê-lo, deixando-o, de certa forma, incrivelmente sexy.

Não. No fundo de seu coração, Sakura sabia quando tudo isso havia começado. Não foi nem mesmo quando ela se deparara com aqueles olhos que a atormentavam. Embora, ela tivesse que admitir, aqueles orbes escuros tivessem ajudado para que ela se sentisse atraída. Analisando bem, tudo aquilo havia começado bem antes, quando ela soube quem era Uchiha Itachi. Obviamente, a kunoichi havia sentido repulsa quando descobrira toda a obscura história que cercava o clã Uchiha. Contudo, havia algo mais. Havia um interesse, até mesmo uma fascinação por aquele homem que era apenas uma sombra em sua mente. Alguém que não tinha forma, que ela sequer conseguia imaginar como era, mas que era tão atraente com suas atitudes tempestuosas, que ela não podia deixar de se sentir seduzida. Como toda jovem mulher, ela se interessava mais pelos maus.

* * *

O suor escorria pelo seu corpo. Os poucos ferimentos em sua pele ardiam levemente. Ele arfava e a sua visão turva indicava que muito em breve ele mergulharia na escuridão para sempre. À sua direita, o sol desaparecia por trás das árvores. À sua volta, um mar de kunai e shuriken cravadas no duro solo de Konoha. Aquela clareira havia sido o lugar mais seguro que ele encontrara para treinar. Ele precisava extravasar.

Virou-se e, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, mirou o pôr-do-sol. Como ele havia chegado àquele ponto? Justo ele que havia tomado todos os cuidados necessários para que apenas o seu irmãozinho habitasse em seu coração. Como, sem perceber, ele havia baixado a guarda e deixado que mais alguém tocasse sua alma? Ele era patético, pois permitira que ela se enraizasse dentro dele de forma que já era impossível arrancá-la de suas entranhas, de seu ser.

Ele negou. Disse para si mesmo que aquilo era impossível. Que ele, o famoso Uchiha Itachi, jamais seria desleixado ao ponto de se apaixonar. Afirmou que não havia como ele amar alguém além de seu irmão. Negou que estivesse apaixonado por Haruno Sakura. Pateticamente apaixonado a ponto de, em seu íntimo, desejar permanecer ao lado dela. Entretanto, lá estava ele imaginando se sua filha teria aqueles cabelos peculiarmente rosados. Se era possível que um Uchiha nascesse de olhos verdes.

Desabou com o peso do seu corpo e os joelhos bateram violentamente na grama verde. Ele havia sido tão cuidadoso... Havia tomado todas as precauções. Mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim aquela Haruno Sakura havia transpassado todas as barreiras, havia derrubado com sua força sobre-humana todos os muros que ele erguera.

Não havia mais como negar. Ele estava pateticamente apaixonado por ela. Ele amava-a desesperadamente. E ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura era a única que tinha o verdadeiro amor de Itachi.

* * *

Foi admitindo os seus verdadeiros sentimentos que Sakura tomou uma importante decisão: salvaria Itachi. Ela não havia conseguido salvar Sasuke, mas tentaria livrar o mais velho dos Uchiha de um destino penoso. Encontraria a cura para a cegueira do moreno. Não permitiria que ele passasse o resto dos seus dias cego, sem poder ver o pôr-do-sol que tanto gostava.

Essa era uma promessa que ela jamais quebraria.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você gosta de dango!*" – a jovem riu.

"E por que isso é tão engraçado?"- Itachi perguntou acariciando as melenas róseas.

"Hum...Você faz mais o tipo de quem gosta de comida apimentada."

Foi a vez de Itachi rir.

"Eu passo essa imagem?"

Sakura concordou. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito do rapaz e conseguia ouvir os batimentos de seu coração. Aquilo a relaxava profundamente. Como médica, aquele som era um alívio para as suas aflições. Como kunoichi, poderia tanto ser motivo de tranqüilidade como motivo de preocupação. Dependia da situação. Como mulher, representava uma alegria tímida misturada a uma segurança avassaladora.

"E você?"

"Umeboshi."**

Itachi gargalhou.

"Que coisa sem-graça!"

Sakura fez beicinho.

"Você é ridículo, Ita-kun."

O moreno ficou em silêncio.

"Ita-kun? O que foi?" – a outra perguntou receosa, temendo ter chateado o companheiro.

"Isso é reconfortante." – ele respondeu por fim.

"O quê?"

"Você me chamar de Ita-kun..."

Involuntariamente, Sakura sorriu e se aconchegou mais no moreno.

"Então eu só vou te chamar de Ita-kun daqui pra frente."

Foi a vez de Itachi sorrir.

* * *

Havia se passado quase um mês desde que Sakura descobrira que dango era a comida preferida de Itachi. Eventualmente, ela voltava do trabalho trazendo os bolinhos e, em todas as vezes, arrancava um sorriso genuíno do moreno. Pela perspectiva da moça, o Uchiha parecia uma criança em êxtase toda vez que avistava a sacola que ela carregava quando entrava.

Eles viviam em quase absoluta harmonia agora. Obviamente, não rara as vezes, Itachi provocava Sakura, tirando-a do sério e fazendo com que a jovem acabasse quebrando algo dentro de casa. O rapaz sempre pagava e parecia não se importar com tal fato, pois o prazer que sentia ao ver a pupila da Godaime irritada era maior do que qualquer incômodo que pudesse sentir ao estar ficando mais pobre. Embora ele realmente não se preocupasse com dinheiro.

Quando Itachi fugiu de Konoha, ele foi embora levando consigo uma quantia generosa da fortuna dos Uchiha. Além disso, pelos seus serviços prestados, o moreno também havia adquirido uma quantia quase exorbitante de dinheiro, principalmente com sua última missão. O Conselho podia ser desprezível, mas tinha consciência de que uma tarefa daquela magnitude exigia um pagamento fora dos padrões. Assim, quando Itachi saiu da Vila da Folha, foi como um fugitivo rico.

Não obstante, o moreno ainda acumulou uma quantia considerável com suas missões como membro da Akatsuki. Uma vez que a organização trabalhava essencialmente com coisas ilícitas, o dinheiro que entrava era, quantitativamente, muito maior do que qualquer outro que ele pudesse adquirir de maneira "limpa". Assim, Itachi já possuía o suficiente para viver o resto de sua vida de maneira confortável, de modo que Sakura podia quebrar a mesa que quisesse que ele pagava sem hesitar.

Foi então no final da tarde, na clareira em que Itachi costumava treinar sempre quando era possível, que o esperado aconteceu. Eles já vinham freqüentando aquele lugar há um bom tempo. Em muitas árvores, já era possível ver as marcas do treinamento. O solo já estava esburacado. Aquele local havia se tornado o refúgio deles.

Ele não queria admitir, mas já estava ficando cansado. Ainda assim, mantinha a face inalterada de modo que sua oponente não pudesse perceber a fadiga que se apoderava dele. Sakura havia evoluído consideravelmente nos últimos tempos e agora estava praticamente no mesmo nível dele. Para o Uchiha, a Haruno já havia superado -e muito- sua mestra. Ele percebeu que algo estava diferente. Sakura mantinha uma sobriedade instigadora. Embora ela sempre fosse séria nas batalhas, agora essa seriedade estava escancarada de modo que ele se perguntava o que estaria se passando na mente da jovem naquele momento. Um brilho quase imperceptível cruzou seus orbes verdes e ela desapareceu.

Magistralmente, ele girou o corpo para a direita.

"Não seja óbvia, Sakura!"- ele exclamou lançando uma kunai. A arma atingiu a moça bem no peito enquanto ela tentava avançar em direção ao oponente. No instante seguinte, a garota se transformou em um tronco de árvore.

"Eu não fui."- ela sussurrou atrás dele e, com a mão envolta em chakra, tocou suavemente a nuca do rapaz.

Itachi arregalou os olhos, surpreso por ter sido pego em uma armadilha tão primitiva. Contudo, surpresa maior foi quando seus orbes vermelhos tomaram a forma negra. Instintivamente, ele tentou reativar o sharingan. Sem sucesso.

"Você não vai conseguir, Ita-kun. Eu moldei meu chakra, enviando-o até seu nervo óptico."

" Então isso quer dizer..." – o moreno disse ainda tentando reativar o sharingan.

"Que eu inibi seu nervo óptico de modo que é impossível usar o sharingan agora. Mas não se preocupe, não é permanente. Em poucas horas você poderá usar seus olhinhos vermelhos novamente."

Itachi virou-se para a companheira.

"Sakura..."

A Haruno esperou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você é a maior kunoichi da história!" – ele disse com um largo sorriso.

* * *

*dango: bolinho japonês feito de mochiko (farinha de arroz)

**umeboshi: espécie de ameixa em conserva


	11. Chapter 11

N/a: Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que vocês vão querer me matar ao final deste capítulo, mas eu espero que vocês consigam captar o que eu quis passar. Se vocês leram com atenção os capítulos anteriores, acredito que entenderão. Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

**-XI-**

Os orbes esverdeados miravam hesitantemente a mulher à sua frente. Seu sangue latejava em suas veias e seu coração batia de forma tão acelerada que ela estava começando a se sentir incomodada. Era uma sensação de intenso mal-estar.

A mulher atrás da mesa de mogno ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, ponderando. A jovem teve a impressão de que sua superiora escolhia adequadamente as palavras a serem proferidas.

A líder da vila, por sua vez, tentava aparentar sobriedade. Na verdade, ela estava eufórica por dentro. Além de todas as suas expectativas, além de todas as suas esperanças... O sentimento de orgulho que se apoderou dela foi tão intenso que Tsunade não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Ao ver os lábios vermelhos da mestra se repuxarem, Sakura relaxou. Poucas vezes ela vira os olhos castanho-claros da sua mentora brilharem daquele jeito e então ela teve a certeza de que havia feito um bom trabalho. Contudo, ela não percebeu que havia algo mais naqueles olhos.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Tsunade sentia admiração por outra pessoa. Ela realmente não esperava que Sakura obtivesse êxito. Acreditava que sua mais talentosa discípula chegaria perto o suficiente, mas seria ela, a Godaime Hokage, quem concluiria as pesquisas. Naquele instante, observando aquele jovem e inseguro rosto, aquela aparente fragilidade do seu corpo, Tsuna teve certeza que finalmente havia sido superada e que sua pupila – se é que ela ainda poderia usar esse substantivo- havia se transformado na kunoichi mais preeminente.

Ela mirou aqueles orbes verdes que ainda possuíam resquícios de hesitação e soube que o nome "Haruno Sakura" seria lembrado por gerações. Em breve, as pessoas se esqueceriam da princesa das lesmas e só falariam sobre a flor de Konoha. Era a vida e ela não se importava que assim fosse, pois sabia que quando as pessoas fossem falar sobre Sakura, elas também estariam falando sobre ela, Tsunade, porque, na verdade, Sakura era uma extensão do seu próprio ser. Assim como ela era uma extensão de sua avó, Uzumaki Mito, que foi quem lhe ensinou a acumular chakra em sua testa, permitindo, assim, que ela, Tsunade, desenvolvesse o jutsu de regeneração. Assim como dali a alguns anos uma nova kunoichi nasceria e, um dia, seria também uma extensão de Sakura, uma extensão de Mito. Porque a vida é assim, a Hokage concluiu. Ninguém realmente morre. E Orochimaru, com toda a sua astúcia, não havia percebido que no fim, somos todos imortais.

"Shishou?" – Sakura chamou quando o silêncio tornou-se insuportável.

"O que você espera que eu diga, Sakura?" – a outra perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa."

Tsunade suspirou.

"Na verdade, eu estou decepcionada."

A jovem sentiu seu estômago afundar. Abriu a boca, mas Tsunade respondeu antes que a pergunta fosse dita.

"Estou decepcionada porque não há mais nada para lhe ensinar. Depois disto- ela falou levantando o relatório- você oficialmente me superou."

"Tsunade-sama..."

A loira riu.

"Quando tudo isso acabar, quando Madara for derrotado, eu irei me aposentar. Passarei o resto dos meus dias bebendo e jogando enquanto você e Naruto comandam Konoha.

"Mas..."

"Esta é a minha decisão final – Tsunade disse interrompendo a aluna – Você e Naruto serão os meus sucessores. Ele como hokage e você como sua conselheira e chefe do hospital."

"Tsunade-sama, não acho que eu possa..."

"Naruto é um imbecil – ela falou interrompendo Sakura mais uma vez – E você é a única pessoa que realmente consegue controlá-lo. Além disso, você está a um nível acima de Shizune e eu já estou velha demais para continuar comandando as coisas. O hospital estará em boas mãos com você na chefia.

"Shishou... E-Eu... Não sei o que dizer." – Sakura disse com a voz embargada de tanta emoção. Aquilo era muito mais do que ela esperava. Tinha esperança de receber um singelo elogio pelo seu trabalho, mas, ao invés disso, entraria para o Conselho e seria nomeada chefe do Hospital Geral de Konoha.

"Bem – a loira disse recostando-se na cadeira e se espreguiçando – Está na hora da nova geração assumir. Nós, velhos, já ficamos muito tempo no poder."

Sakura deu um sorriso sem-graça e teve a certeza de que os ex-companheiros do Terceiro Hokage não iriam gostar nada daquela decisão.

* * *

A simples menção da palavra "conselho" fez o sangue de Itachi gelar e uma espécie de nó se formar no interior de sua garganta. Sakura tagarelava alegremente e, de repente, ao imaginar a garota em meio àquelas serpentes repugnantes, ele sentiu-se nauseado.

"Eu preciso tomar ar fresco" – disse levantando-se em um rompante, que assustou a companheira.

"Você está bem?" – ela perguntou preocupada.

"Só preciso de um pouco de ar." – o moreno respondeu saindo sem sequer olhar para ela.

Estava tão atordoado que quase havia sido pego por dois jounnins que faziam a ronda. Finalmente, recostou-se em uma das árvores da clareira que havia se tornado o seu refúgio. Em um gesto nervoso, passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

Estava sendo ridiculamente infantil e sabia disso. Entretanto, não podia enganar a sai mesmo dizendo que havia ficado feliz por Sakura. Havia sido o Conselho quem desgraçara sua vida. Se aqueles malditos que se diziam tão moralmente superiores não o tivessem pressionado cruel e insistentemente, ele hoje teria sua família ao seu lado e não seria diariamente atormentado pelos seus próprios demônios.

Só em pensar que Sakura um dia poderia servir ao Conselho, ele tinha vontade de vomitar. Literalmente. Já podia sentir o característico gosto azedo invadir sua garganta, mas esforçou-se para não expelir nada. Aquilo era patético, mas ele não podia evitar.

Porque, às vezes, você não consegue deixar de sentir repulsa pela pessoa amada.

Levantou a cabeça e mirou a lua minguante. Sua parte no acordo havia sido cumprida. Talvez, estivesse na hora de ir embora...

* * *

Itachi levou o indicador à boca e, em seguida, esfregou o dedo banhado em saliva no mamilo de Sakura. A jovem gemeu baixo. Era incrível como o moreno parecia adivinhar os seus pensamentos, realizando atos antes mesmo de serem requeridos.

Pouco depois, ele abocanhava o mesmo mamilo e mordia-o com tamanha intensidade que um arrepio percorreu o corpo da moça.

"Ita-kun, você está me machucando" – ela disse, mas ele pareceu não se importar. Beijou-a para que ficasse calada.

Em seguida, ele abriu com violência as pernas de Sakura e penetrou-a de uma só vez. A jovem soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e dor. Ele sabia que era um monstro por estar fazendo aquilo e ainda mais por gostar do que estava fazendo. O pior era que sua companheira parecia apreciar ser praticamente estuprada e gemia de tal forma que quase o fez gozar naquele instante.

Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Ela deveria pedir para que ele parasse. Deveria mostrar que estava sendo machucada e que ele conseguia o seu intento. No entanto, ela cravava as unhas pintadas de verde em seu braço musculoso e gemia incessantemente. E quanto mais ela fazia isso, mais ele ficava louco de tesão.

Sakura, por sua vez, não conseguia pensar de forma coerente. Fazer sexo violento ia além do prazer, da satisfação e ela teve certeza de que era uma daquelas mulheres abençoadas com orgasmos múltiplos. Com a visão turva, ela viu o rosto de Itachi se contorcer e mais uma vez aquele arrepio indescritível percorreu o seu corpo.

Quando sua mente aos poucos foi deixando de ficar tão nublada, ela cogitou a possibilidade de que talvez Itachi estivesse irritado com ela. Porem, antes de chegar a perguntar, o moreno puxou-a para perto dele e encostou a bochecha nos cabelos róseos da moça. O movimento brusco fez com que o líquido de cor clara escorresse por entre as pernas de Sakura indo machar o lençol. Ela estava tão cansada e, ao mesmo tempo, tão extasiada que não quis estragar o momento com perguntas tolas. Tudo tinha sua hora certa.

* * *

Ele não estava lá quando ela acordou, mas a jovem não se importou. Provavelmente, ele estaria treinando na clareira naquele momento. Espreguiçou-se e mirou o teto, pensativa. Se há uma ano atrás, alguém lhe dissesse o rumo que sua vida tomaria, ela teria rido dessa pessoa e chamado-a de louca. Porem, lá estava ela agora: mais talentosa do que Tsunade, futura Conselheira de Konoha, futura chege do Hospita Geral e, ainda por cima, amante de Uchiha Itachi.

Chegou à conclusão de que realmente a vida, às vezes, acaba te levando a um caminho totalmente diferente do que tinha imaginado. E que por mais que se tente, muitas vezes, é impossível fugir do destino.

* * *

Ele estava quase fora do território da vila agora. Sentia um incômodo aperto no peito, mas tentava ignorá-lo.

"Só mais um pouco" – ele sussurrava- "Só mais um pouco".

Aquele conhecido nó na garganta, aquela sensação de mal- estar característica de quem estava cometendo um grave erro. E aquelas palavras repetidas insistentemente, como se um mantra fossem.

"Só mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco."

E então, ele ouviu uma explosão vinda do noroeste da vila. Os pássaros que se encontravam nos galhos das árvores perto dele alçaram vôo e ele virou-se a tempo de ver uma grande nuvem de fumaça que surgia no horizonte. Sua primeira reação foi a de voltar para a vila, mas ele parou quase imediatamente. Sabia que o momento havia chegado e por mais que quisesse interferir, tinha plena consciência de que Konoha deveria travar sua própria batalha.

Sakura ficaria bem. Tinha certeza disso.

* * *

Os gritos ecoavam ao seu redor e a poeira que era levantada do chão incomodava seus olhos. Por um instante quase insignificante, ela ficou ali, parada, observando o caos que se formava. Ela escutou uma nova explosão, mas não pôde identificar de onde havia vindo. Seus instintos mandaram-na fazer alguma coisa e imediatamente ela correu para socorrer um shinobi que se encontrava ferido a poucos metros dela. Já estava quase terminando quando ouviu o homem exclamar e apontar para o alto de um dos prédios.

Ao levantar a cabeça para ver o que tanto assustava o homem, Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Com os olhos arregalados, ela olhou para o rosto sombriamente impassível do seu ex-companheiro.


	12. Chapter 12

N/a: Primeiramente, eu gostaria de explicar meu comentário no capítulo anterior. O que eu quis mostrar foi que a relação entre Sakura e Itachi já havia começado desgastada. A gota d'água foi a entrada da Haruno para o Conselho. O Uchiha precisava de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Muita coisa aconteceu em pouco tempo e ele precisava entender certas coisas.

Em segundo lugar, devo confessar que a história era para ter terminado no capítulo anterior. Contudo, achei que seria sacanagem fazer isso. Então, vou prolongar o enredo um pouquinho mais. Espero que gostem!

Esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil de escrever, pois eu tenho uma imensa dificuldade em escrever ação. Esforcei-me bastante e espero que tenha ficado razoável.

Em relação à minha demora nas atualizações, a explicação está no meu profile. Quem tiver curiosidade, é só entrar lá pra saber o porquê da demora.

Sem mais delongas, eis o capítulo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**- XII-**

Tsunade rangeu os dentes quando os pés de Madara tocaram levemente o chão. Ela mentalizou uma série de adjetivos maldosos que teriam feito Hashirama estremecer de vergonha.

"Devo dizer que a luta com o seu avô foi mais emocionante, garota."

O comentário fez com que a mulher fechasse a mão com força. Parecia que Madara lia todos os movimentos dela.

Tudo o que ela precisava eram dois golpes. Um para desativar o sharingan e outro para ceifar-lhe a vida.

Foi o tempo de piscar. Quando deu por si, seu oponente já havia lhe desferido um brutal soco no rosto. Ela sentiu a mandíbula deslocar-se.

"Vamos, garota! Mostre o porquê de pertencer ao clã Senju!" – Madara exclamou.

Mais uma vez, ela fechou a mão com força.

Avançou.

Agora, era tudo ou nada.

* * *

Sakura empurrou o ombro deslocado de volta para o lugar. Seus olhos verdes estavam estreitos, atentos ao próximo movimento do ex-companheiro. As mãos do rapaz iniciaram uma seqüência de selos que Sakura identificou como o Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Quando o fogo veio em sua direção, a médica jogou o corpo para a direita a fim de não ser queimada viva. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu a mão carregada de eletricidade indo de encontro ao seu coração. Então, a jovem inclinou a coluna para trás e a mão de Sasuke passou rente por cima do seu rosto. Agilmente, ela deu alguns passos para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles. Ambos se encaravam, os olhos duros e inquietos. Sakura analisava suas chances de sair viva daquela batalha. Sabia que só conseguiria vencer se desferisse o preciso golpe que ela mesma criara. Só conseguiria viver se incapacitasse o sharingan de Sasuke. Um golpe. Um único golpe.

Ela não podia falhar. Havia muito em jogo. Muitas vidas dependiam dela. Ela tinha o destino de toda a vila em suas mãos. Literalmente. Então, ela inspirou profundamente. Esqueceu tudo a sua volta, concentrando-se apenas no que tinha que fazer. Suas mãos se aqueceram. Ela abriu os olhos, determinada. Avançou em direção a Sasuke. Ele, por sua vez, dobrou os joelhos, inclinou o corpo para frente, pronto para se defender do ataque da ex-companheira. Seu sharingan estava atento ao mínimo detalhe. Há muito tempo ele havia aprendido a respeitar Sakura como oponente. Só nunca falara isso para ninguém. Ele sabia que ela tentaria aplicar-lhe algum jutsu médico. Estava preparado. Era provável que ela estivesse mirando em seu coração. Ou algum ligamento.

A jovem kunoichi levantou a perna, pronta para chutar seu oponente. Sasuke, por sua vez, interceptou o golpe, agarrando o membro da moça e jogando-a longe. Ela caiu em pé, como se aquele movimento tivesse sido calculado. Então, seu corpo relaxou.

Sasuke mirou, confuso, a ex-companheira. Sakura estava ali, parada, calma e, ele teve a impressão, na expectativa de algo. Era como se ela não estivesse no meio de uma batalha por sua vida. De fato, ela parecia quase satisfeita, como se esperasse por algum resultado que ele não sabia qual. Então, surpreendentemente, seu sharingan foi desativado.

"Mas o que...?"

Ele tentou reativá-lo. Falhou.

"Sakura-chan!" – alguém gritou.

Vagarosamente ela virou a cabeça a fim de ver seu amigo Naruto.

"Você demorou." – a jovem reclamou.

"Sakura-chan, você está..."

"Eu estou bem." – ela respondeu rapidamente.

"CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!" – Sasuke berrou irritado. Seu rosto estava desfigurado pelo ódio. Sakura não só havia desativado misteriosamente seu sharingan como também agora conversava informalmente com Naruto, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ela não se importasse com a luta que eles estavam travando. – "O que você fez comigo, Sakura?"

A jovem suspirou.

"Ah! Isso! Bom, eu moldei meu chakra, enviando-o ao seu nervo óptico, desativando, assim, seu sharingan."- ela explicou como se estivesse mostrando para uma criança porque 1+1=2.

Sasuke grunhiu de raiva.

"Você sequer chegou perto do meu nervo óptico!" – ele exclamou.

Ela coçou a cabeça e depois falou:

"Essa foi a parte mais difícil. Sabendo que você tinha consciência de que eu era uma médica, obviamente você evitaria que minhas mãos cobertas de chakra tocassem alguma parte do seu corpo. Então, eu tinha que utilizar outro membro para lhe atacar. Assim, minhas mãos foram apenas uma distração. Desde o começo, meu ás era aquele chute que lhe desferi. Eu sabia que você não iria se preocupar muito com um golpe tão básico. Sabia que você estaria essencialmente concentrado nas minhas mãos. Por isso, calculei o momento exato e quando você deu uma brecha, eu ataquei. Ao mesmo tempo em que concentrei chakra nas mãos fazendo você acreditar que ali estava o real perigo, enviei outra quantidade de chakra até a minha perna e quando você bloqueou meu chute, fiz com que meu chakra fluísse para dentro do seu corpo, percorrendo-o todo, singelamente, até encontrar seu nervo óptico. Eu não tinha certeza se isso funcionaria porque nunca havia testado antes, mas eu tinha que arriscar. E, no final, acabou dando certo."

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo a explicação de Sakura. Desde o começo, ela havia calculado tudo minimamente.

"Sakura-chan... Você...Você é incrível!" – o loiro exclamou admirado.

Sasuke mirava Sakura com os olhos injetados de ódio.

"Eu vou deixar as coisas por sua conta agora, Naruto." – ela disse para o amigo – "Estou indo ver Tsunade-sama."

Naruto concordou balançando a cabeça. Sakura deu uma última olhada em Sasuke e depois virou-se, correndo em direção à sua mestra. Desde o início, sua intenção sempre havia sido apenas desativar o sharingan de Sasuke. Ela sempre soube que aquela luta pertencia a Naruto. Já havia feito sua parte. Agora, cabia a Naruto fazer a dele.

E ela sabia que ele conseguiria.

* * *

Ela sabia que seu pulmão havia sido perfurado e quase podia senti-lo enchendo-se de sangue lentamente. Sentia-se cansada como nunca havia se sentido antes. Cansada, mas em paz. Havia cumprido o seu dever.

Ela se perguntou se seu avô estaria orgulhoso. Se seu irmão e Dan estariam satisfeitos por ela ter, tão determinadamente, defendido o sonho deles. Bom, de qualquer maneira, ela saberia em breve.

Não havia angústia. Não havia medo. Não havia arrependimentos. Havia apenas paz.

Ela havia deixado ordens expressas acerca da sua sucessão. O Conselho não havia ficado muito satisfeito ao saber que Naruto seria o próximo Hokage, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. No fim, quem dava o veredito era ela, Tsunade. E ela sabia que não havia melhor escolha. Além disso, poderia ficar despreocupada, uma vez que Sakura agora fazia parte do Conselho e estaria sempre por perto, ajudando e orientando o loiro hiperativo. E havia Kakashi. Apesar do seu nítido desrespeito às normas, Naruto, invariavelmente, ouvia e obedecia ao seu antigo mestre. O Hatake conseguiria controlar o Uzumaki. Pelo menos até certo ponto.

Sim, Naruto estaria em boas mãos. Ela poderia deixar o legado dos Hokages para ele sem nenhuma preocupação.

Tsunade sorriu e o sangue escorreu pela sua boca. Nunca, nem em seus delírios mais profundos, ela havia imaginado que chegaria aonde chegou. Nunca havia cogitado ser Hokage. Nunca considerou morrer daquela forma: defendendo a vila. Não como um soldado, mas como um líder.

Ela, Senju Tsunade, grossa, bêbada, viciada em jogo, preguiçosa e Hokage. Tão diferente dos seus antecessores e, ao mesmo tempo, tão parecida. Finalmente ela pôde compreender o misterioso amor que os Hokages nutriam por todos da vila. Finalmente ela pôde entender o sonho de Nawaki e Dan.

Era algo tão grande. O amor que ela sentia por todos da vila chegava a ser sufocante. Era quente e doloroso. Ela se perguntou se era assim que uma mãe se sentia.

Ela nunca teve seus próprios filhos. O clã Senju terminaria com ela. Entretanto, o destino deu-lhe centenas de homens e mulheres pelos quais ela era responsável. Homens e mulheres que ela amava tão intensamente como se fossem seu próprio sangue e carne.

Faltava pouco agora. Ela quase podia ver os rostos de Dan e Nawaki.

E de Jiraya.

Jiraya, seu melhor amigo. Aquele que a transformou em Hokage. Aquele que lhe deu a oportunidade de sentir todo esse amor avassalador. Aquele que a tornou uma pessoa melhor.

Ela sempre seria grata à Jiraya. Se hoje ela era o que era, havia sido graças ao seu antigo companheiro. Ele acreditou nela quando ela mesma não acreditou. Ele a incentivou quando ela hesitou. Ele a amou tão profundamente como nenhum homem jamais o fez. Ele a salvou de todas as formas que uma pessoa poderia salvar outra.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao lembrar-se do companheiro pervertido. Ele teria sido um grande Hokage. Talvez, melhor até do que ela. Mas ele sempre preferiu aqueles livros depravados. E ela não podia culpá-lo. Ser Hokage era algo extremamente complexo. Era difícil, doloroso, angustiante e até desesperador. Todos os dias você tinha que tomar decisões que afetavam as vidas de centenas de pessoas. E então se perguntava se tinha feito a melhor escolha. E por um momento ficava ali, esperando tudo ruir ao seu redor devido a uma escolha mal feita. Só que isso não acontecia. Tudo continuava fluindo. Então, outro problema surgia e você tinha que tomar outra decisão. E mais uma vez vinha o medo de ter feito a escolha errada. E mais uma vez você esperava o caos se formar. E mais uma vez tudo tinha dado certo. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Assim era ser Hokage. Não era para qualquer um, mas, no final das contas, ela se saiu relativamente bem. E agora, finalmente, finalmente ela podia descansar. Não precisava mais se preocupar com decisões erradas. Não tinha mais o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Tudo o que precisava era fechar os olhos e tudo estaria terminado.

E foi o que fez.

Sem angústia. Sem medo. Sem arrependimentos.

Apenas a paz.

Seu dever havia sido cumprido.


	13. Chapter 13

N/a: Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir desculpas pela imensa demora. Esse último ano foi repleto de mudanças e eu ainda estou tentando me adaptar a minha nova realidade. Se eu fosse contar tudo o que aconteceu, eu acabaria escrevendo uma fic com direito a quadrado amoroso e tudo! Hahahahahaha!

Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente o carinho, a compreensão e a paciência de vocês! Achei incrível o respeito de vocês pela minha ausência e isso só me motivou a voltar a escrever! Muito, muito obrigada!

Eu poderia ficar aqui falando o quanto admiro vocês e o quanto vocês são maravilhosos, mas acho que vocês estão mais interessados na fic, né? Rsrs

Então, sem mais delongas, eis o capítulo!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**- XIII-**

Ele acordou não porque seus olhos simplesmente abriram-se, mas porque a dor era tão intensa que ele não permaneceria muito mais tempo inconsciente.

A primeira visão que teve foi a do teto branco e ele notou algumas pequenas rachaduras que serpenteavam o gesso. Pensou então que alguém deveria tomar alguma providência em relação àquilo.

Suspirou e, lentamente, virou a cabeça para a direita pelo simples fato de que sua atenção havia sido captada pelo barulho dos pingos grossos que batiam na janela. Então, ele a viu. Tão pacificamente desacordada, com a cabeça encostada na parede que, por um instante fugaz, seu coração apertou-se. Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha permanecido desacordado, mas percebeu que havia sido tempo o suficiente para as feridas da jovem terem sido curadas. Ou, pelo menos, a maioria delas.

Ele sentiu o estômago contrair-se, pois sabia que se a alva pele dela aparentava aquelas lacerações, não havia outro culpado se não ele.

Permaneceu fitando-a por um longo tempo até que ela remexeu-se inquieta dando indícios de que em breve acordaria. Então, ele voltou sua atenção às rachaduras no teto.

Já não sentia mais ódio. Já não sentia mais rancor. Já não sentia mais nada. Absolutamente nada. Estava tão desprovido de sentimentos como jamais estivera. Antes, o ódio e a dor o impulsionavam. Guiavam-no em meio à escuridão que se fechava em torno dele, sussurrando obscenidades e estimulando sua sede de sangue. Agora, nada disso existia.

Não havia mais as noites perdidas em claro, calculando qual seria seu próximo passo. Não havia mais as imagens sinistras do massacre que se manifestavam toda vez que ele fechava os olhos. Não havia mais o desespero que o invadia brutalmente quando estava sozinho, sem ninguém para ampará-lo. Não havia mais os sussurros irônicos, as risadas debochadas que emergiam da sua mente obscura, zombando de sua condição frágil.

Tudo isso havia desaparecido. Só havia o vazio agora. Uma sensação de anestesia que se apoderava do seu corpo, impedindo-o de sentir qualquer coisa que fosse. E ele teria ficado aliviado se não estivesse tão desprovido de sentimentos.

Sakura remexeu-se mais uma vez e, automaticamente, ele virou-se para olhá-la. Perguntou-se o porquê de ela permanecer ali, velando-o. Ele não merecia nenhum ato de compaixão, por menor que fosse. Sequer merecia estar no mesmo aposento que ela. E, ainda assim, a jovem estava sentada em uma posição completamente desconfortável, falhando no seu intuito de vigiá-lo.

Seus orbes escuros fitavam-na com atenção, esperando compreender a situação. Ele simplesmente queria entender o motivo que a impulsionava a permanecer ao lado dele. Queria saber o que a obrigava a ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Sua visão foi ficando cansada e os pensamentos deixaram de ser coerentes.

Adormeceu.

* * *

Sakura observava-o dormir. Estava tão perto da cama que seus joelhos quase roçavam o lençol branco. Seu alvo rosto aparentava pesar e seus olhos verdes lacrimejavam. Entretanto, ela não podia chorar. Não perto dele. Seria uma ofensa ao seu amigo.

"Sakura-chan..." – ele sussurrou ainda inconsciente.

Instintivamente, a jovem agarrou a mão do loiro.

"Eu estou aqui, Naruto."- e suas palavras soaram um tanto desesperadas.

O outro não respondeu e Sakura então procurou indícios de piora no estado do companheiro. Uma respiração mais acelerada, talvez? Uma careta de dor? Alguma secreção sendo liberada do seu corpo?

"Naruto..." – ela sussurrou, chamando-o, mas ele nada disse. Estava imerso em um mar de analgésicos e sedativos.

A jovem mulher continuou fitando o amigo na esperança que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Que a chamasse novamente. Ela esperou ansiosamente e quando percebeu que ele não falaria mais nada, suspirou. Resignada, mirou o homem na cama por mais alguns instantes e depois se virou para ir embora. Ao chegar à porta, olhou uma última vez o companheiro e saiu do quarto.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, sentiu o peso do mundo nos seus ombros. Levou a mão direita à testa. Era tudo culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse concordado com Naruto, se não tivesse permitido que ele travasse uma luta com Sasuke, sem ninguém para interferir, o loiro agora não estaria naquele estado miserável. Ela havia sido conivente. Mais uma vez, havia concordado com os caprichos dos seus companheiros de time.

Havia abandonado Naruto e Sasuke à mercê da sorte para correr em auxílio de Tsunade. Contudo, havia chegado tarde demais. Ela sempre chegava tarde demais. E, no final das contas, acabou não ajudando ninguém.

De que adiantou todo o conhecimento? De que adiantou ter descoberto a técnica para inibir a ativação do sharingan? Ela não pôde salvar sua mestra. Não pôde salvar Naruto e nem Sasuke. Não conseguiu ajudar Genma, Shino e Tenten. Nem as dezenas de civis que tiveram suas vidas ceifadas durante o ataque. Nem os shinobi que bravamente arriscaram suas vidas.

Ela havia fracassado. Havia fracassado com todos. Sentia-se dilacerada por dentro, pois, mais uma vez, não havia correspondido às expectativas. Ela era uma fraude. Itachi devia ter percebido isso. Nenhum gênio gostaria de ficar ao lado de alguém tão sem talento como ela.

Lentamente, ainda encostada na porta, ela foi escorregando até o chão. Tinha vontade de gritar, xingar. Esmurrar as paredes até seus dedos sangrarem. Queria colocar para fora toda a angústia e desespero que a possuíam naquele momento. Porque esses sentimentos eram avassaladores demais para que ela conseguisse lidar.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia a quem pedir ajuda.

E com tudo desmoronando ao seu redor, em meio à aflição e solidão, ela abraçou os joelhos e chorou.

* * *

Quando Naruto abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi:

"Yo, Naruto!"

Lentamente, ele virou a cabeça em direção ao antigo professor.

"Kakashi-sensei..." – o loiro sussurrou. Ainda estava muito fraco e até mesmo um murmúrio necessitava esforço.

"Está tudo bem, Naruto. Apenas me escute, ok?"

O aluno assentiu. Não era do seu feitio apenas ouvir, mas estava tão enfraquecido que, pela primeira vez, ele não tinha vontade de tagarelar.

"Não precisa se preocupar. Sakura e Hinata estão bem."

Naruto esboçou um leve sorriso. Até mesmo sorrir doía.

"Entretanto... Entretanto, Tsunade-sama morreu em batalha. Morreu defendendo a vila como um verdadeiro Hokage."

O silêncio se apoderou do quarto hospitalar por alguns minutos. Quando Kakashi teve certeza de que Naruto não falaria nada, continuou:

"Antes de morrer, Tsunade-sama deixou ordens expressas de que você seria o sucessor dela..."

"Os velhotes do Conselho jamais deixariam..." – o loiro murmurou.

"Eles estão mortos, Naruto. Sasuke matou-os antes de lutar com você. Eu e Sakura somos os novos membros do Conselho e já aprovamos a sua nomeação."

Se fosse em outro momento, ele teria ficado contente. Teria gritado de alegria, feito uma dança ridícula e comentado alguma idiotice. Contudo, ele não estava feliz pela sua nomeação. De fato, sentia-se quase como um usurpador. Aquele cargo não pertencia a ele. Não mesmo. Ele não merecia. Ele não havia feito nada. Só havia lutado com seu melhor amigo. E não para salvar a vila. Em seu coração, ele sabia que não havia motivo nobre. Só havia egoísmo. Ele lutou com Sasuke por orgulho, por raiva, por desespero. Por amor. Não amor à vila, mas sim amor ao amigo, amor à Sakura. Há muito tempo, tornar-se Hokage havia se transformado em uma ambição secundária.

"Você fez por merecer, Naruto." – Kakashi disse e o aluno olhou espantado para o professor apenas para vê-lo sorrir por debaixo da máscara. Às vezes, o Hatake parecia ter o dom de ler a mente dos outros.

"Não acho que..."- o Uzumaki começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Bem, nós temos muito trabalho pela frente!" – o outro exclamou levantando-se – " Assim, é melhor você sair logo desse hospital."

"Kakashi-sensei..." – o rapaz tentou dizer.

O homem de cabelos prateados parou em frente à porta, virou-se e sorriu mais uma vez para o seu antigo aluno.

"Você fez um excelente trabalho, Naruto-kun. Fez por merecer. Além disso, Tsunade-sama acreditava em você. Não a decepcione."

E saiu.

* * *

Havia tantos papéis em sua mesa que Sakura não sabia por onde iniciar. Começava a se arrepender profundamente de ter aceitado o cargo de conselheira. No final, aqueles velhotes mostraram-se extremamente desorganizados.

"Lixo. Lixo. Mais lixo." – ela dizia à medida que jogava os papéis no cesto – "Isso fica. Isso vai."

Ouviu uma batida na porta e gritou:

"Pode entrar!"

"Sakura..." – a voz do seu antigo professor veio detrás dela.

"Kakashi-sensei, descobri que o Conselho era extremamente desorganizado!"- ela disse sem se voltar para o outro. Kakashi riu, aproximou-se a passos preguiçosos e sentou-se na mesa da aluna.

"Você está me atrapalhando." – ela disse com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas sem um traço de irritação na voz. O homem riu novamente.

"Deixe esses papéis de lado por alguns instantes." – ele falou arrancando o pergaminho da mão da rosada e ignorando seu protesto. – "Naruto acordou."

Aquela informação pareceu captar totalmente a atenção da Haruno. Kakashi esperou até que ela falasse alguma coisa.

"Ele está bem?" – ela perguntou tão rápido que o Hatake adivinhou o que ela havia dito, pois teria sido impossível compreender efetivamente suas palavras.

"Ele está lúcido."

"Eu preciso vê-lo!"

"Você vai, mas antes nós temos assuntos para discutir."

"Nada é mais importante do que o Naruto!"

"Sim, é. Sasuke é."

Sakura pestanejou.

"Naruto..."

"O Naruto está lúcido e já tem consciência de que foi nomeado Hokage. Eu mesmo dei a notícia a ele. No entanto, não podemos nos esquecer de que temos um criminoso Rank-S no quarto ao lado do Hokage."

Sakura mirou surpresa o antigo sensei por alguns instantes. Mesmo depois de anos, ela ainda se surpreendia com a capacidade do Hatake de ser prático e racional.

"Nós somos do Conselho agora, Sakura. Precisamos resolver essa questão o quanto antes."

A moça suspirou resignada. Por mais que quisesse sair correndo e ver o melhor amigo, abraçá-lo, agradecê-lo e dar-lhe um soco na cabeça por ter sido tão imprudente ao ponto de ter terminado em cima de uma cama de hospital com dez ossos quebrados, uma concussão, uma mandíbula deslocada, quatro costelas fraturadas e ter precisado de duas transfusões de sangue, Sakura deixou suas emoções de lado por alguns instantes e tentou ser tão racional quanto seu antigo professor. Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Havia assuntos mais urgentes naquele momento. No final, Naruto estava bem. Ferido, mas bem. Sasuke era o problema. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles seriam pressionados não somente pelos shinobis, mas também pela população civil para que alguma atitude fosse tomada. Naruto merecia uma recuperação tranquila. Ela devia isso a ele. Não havia necessidade do rapaz se preocupar com aquela questão agora. Ele já estava fadado a uma vida de decisões difíceis assim que saísse do hospital.

Suspirou.

"O que você propõe, Kakashi-sensei?"


	14. Chapter 14

N/a: Eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente todas as reviews que tenho recebido. Posso não responder todas, mas leio cada uma com atenção e levo em consideração tudo o que vocês comentam. Muito obrigada!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**- XIV-**

A insegurança sempre havia sido o traço mais marcante da personalidade de Haruno Sakura. Quando criança, ela se escondia atrás da determinação de Yamanaka Ino. Depois, ainda genin, sentia-se atrapalhada ao realizar as missões e era constantemente protegida por seus companheiros de time. Flexível, sempre acabava cedendo aos caprichos de Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke que possuíam uma rixa que beirava a psicopatia.

Ela tinha consciência da sua ausência de determinação. Isso havia ficado claro quando, inconscientemente, Hatake Kakashi a afastou do time.

Ou talvez tenha sido ela própria.

Sakura não possuía a perseverança de Naruto e Sasuke. Talvez porque faltasse motivação. O Uzumaki sonhava ser hokage. O Uchiha desejava vingança.

E Sakura...

Ela achava que tinha encontrado seu sonho: superar sua mestra Tsunade e se tornar a maior médica da história. E durante anos, ela se empenhou para que isso acontecesse. No final, ela só queria estar no mesmo nível que seus companheiros de time. Só queria ser aceita, admirada.

Idiota.

Ela sempre esteve um nível abaixo deles. Como eles poderiam aceitá-la? Como eles poderiam admirá-la? Ela havia falhado na missão que lhe foi dada. A vila encontrava-se destruída. Tsunade estava morta. Sua mestra, sua querida mestra. Sua mãe, amiga, referência. Ela não tinha mais em quem se espelhar. Ela não tinha mais em quem se apoiar.

Fracassada.

Como sempre, Kakashi havia se antecipado. Havia enxergado antes de todos a falta de talento dela. Depois, foram Sasuke e Naruto. Por fim, Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, um dos maiores gênios da história de Konoha.

Ingênua.

Por um instante fugaz, ela realmente achou que poderia ficar com Itachi. Que eles seriam iguais. Que ele a enxergava como sua igual. Entretanto, foi apenas um instante. Porque a realidade mostrava totalmente diferente. Alguém tão brilhante como Itachi jamais ficaria com alguém como ela. O Uchiha deve ter visto a ausência de talento da Haruno desde o começo. Ele deve ter achado graça, até pena. Resolveu se divertir, provocando-a com comentários ridículos e ela, infantilmente, retribuía. Ele simplesmente deve ter achado tudo aquilo hilário. Alguém do mesmo time de Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Hatake Kakashi tão infantil e sem talento. Uma aberração no time.

Uma mulher que não servia para outra coisa a não ser transar. Apenas um brinquedinho. No final, ela sempre foi um brinquedinho nas mãos dos irmãos Uchiha.

* * *

A inquietação de Sakura era visível até mesmo para alguém que não fosse tão perspicaz como ele. Kakashi sabia que sua aluna sentia-se receosa. Assumir uma posição de prestígio na vila de Konoha exigia que a pessoa tivesse um espírito inabalável. E Sakura tinha. Só não sabia disso ainda.

Nem Naruto com sua imprudência e nem Sasuke com seu rancor. No final, quem sempre preocupou-o foi Sakura com sua insegurança. Kakashi havia notado o potencial de Sakura antes mesmo de a garota ser sua aluna de fato. Durante o teste que ele aplicara em seus três pupilos, ele já havia percebido a aptidão da Haruno para genjutsu. Depois, quando eles se tornaram efetivamente um time, o Hatake surpreendeu-se ao constatar que o membro com melhor controle de chakra era Sakura. Nem Naruto com sua ligação com a Kyuubi e nem Sasuke com sua facilidade para ser um ninja. Sakura.

Ele tentou estimulá-la, mas a sua falta de tato com uma adolescente acabou por afastá-la. A verdade era que Kakashi não sabia muito bem como ensiná-la. Ele nunca havia tido uma aluna antes. No fim, ele sentiu-se aliviado quando Tsunade-sama tornou-se mestra de Sakura. Ele sabia que a loira conseguiria fazer o que ele não conseguiu: aproveitar todo o potencial de Sakura e transformá-la na kunoichi brilhante que ela nasceu para ser. Satisfeito, ele viu sua pupila crescer física e espiritualmente.

Entretanto, não por completo. Faltava Sakura ganhar a confiança necessária. Ela havia melhorado, era verdade. Estava mais determinada, menos medrosa. Contudo, seu treinamento ainda não estava completo. Ela precisava enxergar o quão talentosa era, o quanto as pessoas a admiravam e respeitavam. Sakura ainda não havia realmente notado, mas já tinha superado Tsunade. Já tinha se tornado a maior kunoichi da história.

Tsunade, tão perspicaz quanto ele – ou talvez ainda mais – resolveu dar sua última cartada nomeando Sakura como conselheira. Era a prova de fogo, o último degrau que levaria a Haruno à exaltação.

E Kakashi tinha certeza de que Sakura conseguiria.

* * *

Foi com uma surpresa contida que Sasuke recebeu a notícia de que Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura pronunciariam sua sentença. O assombro nem foi tanto pelo fato de Kakashi ser o mais novo conselheiro de Konoha. O seu antigo mestre sempre havia sido um ninja brilhante cujo potencial poderia até mesmo transformá-lo em hokage. Muito embora o homem de cabelos prateados sempre havia sido um tanto desleixado, o que irritara o Uchiha em diversas ocasiões.

Não, não havia sido Kakashi a grande surpresa. Havia sido Sakura, sua antiga companheira de time. A jovem que parecia não ter outro objetivo a não ser conquistá-lo. A irritante kunoichi que necessitava sempre de proteção. Ela era inteligente, isso ele não poderia negar. Contudo, decorar jutsus era uma coisa. Realizá-los perfeitamente era outra.

Uma ruga quase imperceptível formou-se pouco acima de sua sobrancelha direita. Sasuke perguntava-se o motivo da nomeação da Haruno. Havia outros ninjas mais experientes e talentosos em Konoha. Não que a jovem não fosse uma boa ninja. De fato, ela havia evoluído bastante nos últimos tempos chegando quase a enfrentá-lo de igual para igual na última luta que travaram. Obviamente, ele havia subestimado os poderes da antiga companheira. Entretanto, ser membro do conselho de Konoha exigia qualidades que Sasuke não estava bem certo se Sakura possuía.

Ainda com esses pensamentos em mente, ele entrou na sala do conselho.

* * *

Há muito tempo não fazia um dia tão bonito em Konoha. Naruto olhava pela janela do hospital, observando despretensiosamente as pessoas passarem. O céu estava muito azul e o sol já encontrava-se forte para aquela hora da manhã. Nem uma singela brisa soprava. Definitivamente seria um dia quente.

O loiro já estava curado. A recuperação acelerada era uma das características de um jinchuuriki. Mais dois dias e ele já poderia voltar para casa. Depois, ele assumiria o cargo de kokage. Seu estômago embrulhou. Agora que finalmente havia conseguido o seu intento, ele não estava muito certo se poderia fazer aquilo. Quando mais novo, a ideia de hokage parecia tentadora. Ser alguém que todos admirassem e respeitassem. Agora, ele enxergava tudo diferente. Ser hokage ia muito além do fascínio e da aceitação. Ele seria responsável por centenas de vida. Tomaria decisões que influenciariam todo uma vila, talvez todo o mundo ninja. Ele começava a sentir o peso da responsabilidade em seus ombros. Por sorte, poderia contar com Kakashi e Sakura.

A verdade é que Naruto ficou extremamente aliviado com a nomeação dos dois para o conselho. Ele não achava que poderia fazer aquilo sozinho. Governar uma vila era algo que exigia algumas qualidades que ele sabia não possuir. Vovó Tsunade havia sido tão esperta que nomeara as duas pessoas que ele, Naruto, mais confiava no mundo para ajudá-lo na árdua tarefa de gerir Konoha.

Pouco mais cedo, Kakashi e Sakura haviam visitado-o. Não somente para saber da sua recuperação, mas também para informar-lhe o castigo de Sasuke. Porque obviamente o Uchiha não sairia impune dos seus crimes. Após uma rápida deliberação, Naruto concordou com Sakura e Kakashi. Por mais que os três amassem Sasuke, ele deveria pagar pelo o que fez. Eles tinham a responsabilidade de proteger todos da vila e ganhar a confiança não somente dos habitantes de Konoha, mas também dos outros países. Não podiam simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu a receber Sasuke de braços abertos.

Naruto já esperava por isso e mesmo se o Hatake e a Haruno não tivessem tomada essa decisão, ele tomaria. Talvez fosse o amadurecimento. Talvez fosse sede de justiça. O fato era que ele sabia que Sasuke deveria ser castigado.

Olhou o céu mais uma vez. A essa hora, Sasuke já deveria estar recebendo sua sentença.

* * *

A sala do conselho não era muito grande e possuía apenas uma janela que permanecia fechada, provavelmente para impedir ataques aos seus membros. Sasuke já havia estado ali antes. Ele rapidamente fez uma varredura e constatou que quem quer que tivesse limpado aquele lugar, havia feito um bom serviço. Não havia nem uma mínima mancha de sangue na parede branca ou no assoalho. A sala estava impecável.

Poucas pessoas encontravam-se no recinto. Havia apenas meia dúzia de membros da ANBU e os dois membros do conselho de Konoha. Sasuke permaneceu de pé, imóvel. Ele fitou longamente os seus dois ex-companheiros de time. Kakashi possuía uma expressão indecifrável. O Hatake sempre havia sido bom em ocultar seus sentimentos. Já Sakura mirava Sasuke de maneira rígida e o Uchiha percebeu que a mandíbula da garota parecia estar trancada. Será que ela o odiava tanto assim? Ele esperava encontrar um brilho tímido naquelas esmeraldas, mas, em vez disso, só obteve o vazio.

"Uchiha Sasuke, você sabe o porquê de estar aqui?" – Kakashi tirou-o de seus devaneios.

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Então o outro continuou.

"Você está sendo acusado de uma série de crimes dentre os quais podem ser citados: abandono da vila natal, associação com o inimigo, ataque à vila natal..."

"Fale logo a minha sentença." – o moreno interrompeu impacientemente.

"Uchiha Sasuke" – foi a vez de Sakura dizer e impressionou a todos, especialmente Sasuke, pelo tom firme– "Por deliberação do conselho de Konoha juntamente com o hokage, você foi considerado culpado por todos os crimes os quais foi acusado. Será mantido em Konoha até segunda ordem, com supervisão de membros da ANBU."

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas Sakura não o deixou proferir qualquer palavra e continuou sentenciando.

"Um rastreador também será implantado no seu braço de modo que sua localização seja sempre de conhecimento de Konoha. Além disso, você está proibido de usar o sharingan em qualquer nível que seja."

Um sorriso debochado formou-se nos lábios do Uchiha.

"E posso saber como isso será possível?"

Sakura estreitou os olhos. Sasuke estava debochando dela e cuspindo na cara do conselho. Raiva apoderou-se dela.

"Diariamente você virá até mim e eu anularei o sharingan. Aos poucos estou conseguindo aumentar o tempo de inutilização desses olhinhos vermelhos." – a Haruno proferiu a última frase em tom de deboche e Kakashi não conseguiu conter um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

Sasuke novamente abriu a boca para falar e novamente foi interrompido pela mulher de cabelos róseos.

"Se você não vier até mim, eu mandarei buscá-lo. Então é melhor você se comportar. Sua situação já está delicada demais." – ela finalizou com um sorriso cínico.

O Uchiha estava ultrajado. Como Sakura tinha coragem de falar com ele daquela maneira? Onde estava a garota insegura, tímida e apaixonada? Então era só sentar naquela cadeira do conselho e o poder subia a cabeça? Naquele instante, aquela mulher de cabelo peculiar e olhos verdes hipnotizantes não se parecia nada com a menininha irritante que sempre o bajulava.

Ele ficou surpreso.

E contrariado.

E fascinado.

* * *

Itachi encontrava-se em uma espelunca qualquer na beira da estrada. Bebia um pouco de saquê despretensiosamente enquanto esperava seu dango. Já não estava mais no País do Fogo, mas os boatos corriam rapidamente. Por qualquer cidade ou vilarejo que passasse, o assunto era sempre o mesmo: a nova hierarquia da Vila da Folha. Nunca antes na história de Konoha os maiores cargos haviam sido ocupados por membros tão jovens. Uzumaki Naruto era o novo hokage. Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura eram os novos conselheiros. Havia um burburinho no mundo ninja e grandes expectativas quanto ao futuro.

"É verdade...Uchiha Sasuke..." – ele ouviu um homem perto dele dizer. Sua atenção foi imediatamente captada.

"Eu também ouvi sobre isso. Dizem que o conselho o condenou pelos crimes cometidos." – um outro homem falou.

"Mas os membros do conselhoe o hokage não são os antigos companheiros do Uchiha?" – o primeiro perguntou.

"Sim, sim! Mas surpreendentemente, isso não os impediu de condenar o garoto Uchiha!"

"Nossa!" – o outro exclamou.

"Eu estou dizendo. Acredite em mim. Podemos esperar grandes feitos desse novo pessoal de Konoha!"

Itachi sorriu.


	15. Chapter 15

**-XV-**

* * *

" Está atrasada." – Sasuke disse irritado observando Sakura entrar.

A jovem arregalou os olhos quando uma lembrança distante cruzou rapidamente sua mente. Não muito tempo atrás, ela já havia passado por aquela situação. Entretanto, quem havia reclamado do atraso havia sido a própria Sakura e quem se atrasara havia sido Itachi.

Itachi...

" Qual é o problema?" – o jovem Uchiha perguntou e Sakura percebeu que havia ficado imersa por um tempo considerável em seus próprios devaneios.

"Nada" – ela respondeu rapidamente – "Vamos começar."

Contrariado, o moreno levantou-se e deitou na maca.

"Pare de me olhar dessa maneira." – Sakura ordenou. O rapaz mirava-a com uma irritação comedida.

Sasuke soltou uma espécie de grunhido e Sakura estreitou os olhos. O que mais incomodava a moça não era a raiva no olhar do Uchiha. Era o fato de que aqueles orbes escuros e frios eram tão parecidos com os _dele_. Na verdade, eram exatamente iguais. Mesma cor, mesmo formato, mesma profundidade... Aquela frieza quase calculada que aparentemente apenas os Uchiha possuíam.

"No que você está pensando?" – Sasuke perguntou e mais uma vez Sakura notou que havia divagado.

"Nada." – ela respondeu rápido demais e percebeu um lampejo de curiosidade cruzar aqueles olhos escuros.

"Você mudou." – ele disse inesperadamente.

" O...O quê?" – a jovem foi pega de surpresa.

"Você está diferente" – o moreno falou mais para ele do que para a médica – "Está mais... misteriosa..."

"Impressão sua." – a outra comentou querendo terminar logo aquela conversa. Não estava gostando do rumo daquele diálogo.

"Não, não é. Você está mais firme, mais madura. Não se parece em nada com aquela garotinha irritante que eu abandonei há alguns anos atrás." – ele divagou e Sakura achou que ele fosse sorrir.

"Acabei." – a moça anunciou aliviada.

Sasuke sentou-se rapidamente na maca, de frente para a kunoichi, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas.

"O que aconteceu com você, Sakura?" – ele perguntou sério.

A médica abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de responder:

"A guerra, Sasuke. O que houve comigo foi a guerra."

O rapaz pareceu acreditar na mentira.

* * *

A jovem mulher chegou à casa exausta. O plantão havia sido extremamente intenso. Sem Tsunade-sama para coordenar o hospital, toda a burocracia e atendimentos mais complicados acabavam parando nas mãos da rosada. Ela chutou as sapatilhas para um canto e, suspirando, sentou-se pesadamente no sofá. No dia seguinte, ela se reuniria com Kakashi-sensei para discutir questões pendentes sobre o conselho. Tantas responsabilidades!

Recostando-se, mirou o teto, pensativa. Durante o dia, ela quase não pensava _nele_. Entretanto, à noite, quando estava sozinha em casa, todas as lembranças voltavam com tamanha rapidez e intensidade que ela tinha vontade de gritar. A dor daquelas memórias era quase insuportável. Sakura nunca imaginara que tão pouco tempo tivesse tanto significado. Ela ainda não compreendia muito bem tudo aquilo. Achava ridículo gostar de alguém que mal conhecia. Na verdade, ela conhecia bem Uchiha Itachi. Ele era um assassino cruel e frio que exterminara o próprio clã. Quando pensava nisso, seu estômago revirava. Havia se apaixonado por um dos maiores inimigos de Konoha. Havia se deitado com um dos criminosos mais procurados pelo mundo ninja. Como ela pôde chegar àquele ponto? Sentia-se uma traidora.

Bateram à porta.

"Sasuke?!" – a kunoichi exclamou surpresa.

"Posso entrar?" – o moreno perguntou com uma educação evidentemente forçada. A outra abriu espaço para que ele pudesse passar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – a Haruno perguntou quando o Uchiha sentou-se à mesa. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na superfície e entrelaçou os dedos, pensativo.

"Não." – o rapaz respondeu depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Sakura já havia sentado a sua frente e olhava-o preocupada.

"Então por que está aqui?"

Sasuke então deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Um sorriso amargo.

"Sou um intruso agora?" – ele questionou.

"Não, é claro que não."

"Minha presença a incomoda." – o moreno observou.

"Um pouco." – a rosada admitiu baixando os olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que o Uchiha disse:

"Vim parar aqui sem perceber. Estava andando sem rumo pelas ruas da vila e, quando dei por mim, já estava em frente a sua casa."

"Hum..." – foi tudo o que a outra falou.

Sasuke deu outro sorrisinho amargo.

"Você realmente não me quer por perto, não é?"

"E você pode me culpar?" – ela perguntou com raiva.

"Não, não posso."

"Você destruiu tudo, Sasuke. Destruiu o time 7, destruiu a vila, me destruiu!"

O moreno esperou o término do desabafo. Sabia que Sakura guardava tudo aquilo há muito tempo.

"E então você volta, arrasando a vila, e depois age como se nada tivesse acontecido! Como se as pessoas que eu amava não tivessem morrido! Como se minha mestra não tivesse sido morta por sua causa!"

"Eu não assassinei Tsunade-sama."

"Mas ela morreu protegendo a vila que você estava tentando destruir!" – a rosada gritou.

O Uchiha calou-se por alguns instantes. Então, Sakura surpreendeu-se com o que ele disse em seguida.

"Desculpe-me."

A moça ficou tão aturdida com o pedido de desculpa que não soube o que falar.

"Desculpe-me " - o outro repetiu – "Eu realmente destruí tudo o que você amava. Justo você que sempre esteve ao meu lado, apoiando-me, fazendo de tudo para me livrar da solidão".

A jovem abriu a boca para proferir qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu.

"Eu vou ser sincero: apesar de ter causado tanta dor a você, a Naruto e a Kakashi-sensei, eu faria tudo de novo. Exatamente igual."

"Por quê?" – ela perguntou e, a essa altura, as lágrimas já escorriam pela sua pele alva.

"Porque eu precisava disso. E, sinceramente, ainda hoje, depois de tudo, eu não vejo outro caminho que poderia ter seguido."

"Você poderia ter ficado na vila. Ter ficado com o time 7. Ter ficado comigo..."

"E eu nunca saberia a verdade."

"Que verdade?" – Sakura quis saber. Enxugou as lágrimas. Sentia-se uma idiota por, mais uma vez, estar chorando na frente de Sasuke.

O Uchiha fitou-a por um tempo quase interminável. A Haruno teve a impressão de que o rapaz a sua frente travava uma batalha interna. Quando ela achou que ele não fosse responder a pergunta, o moreno suspirou e disse:

"Que meu irmão não era um traidor."

" O quê?!" – ela exclamou alto demais.

Sasuke travou a mandíbula, fechou os olhos e, depois de uma breve pausa, continuou:

"Ele não exterminou o clã Uchiha porque era um psicopata. Na verdade, ele estava protegendo Konoha." – e narrou os acontecimentos macabros que envolviam aquele episódio.

Após o relato, Sakura estava pálida e Sasuke, aliviado. O rapaz havia passado tempo demais guardando aquilo. De fato, toda aquela cruel verdade corroia a sua alma há muitos meses.

"Diga alguma coisa, Sakura."

"E-Eu...Eu nunca pensei que..." – ela gaguejava. Sasuke soltou uma risadinha.

"Ninguém nunca imaginou, não é?! Que meu irmão na verdade fosse um herói. Que foi ele quem impediu que Konoha mergulhasse em uma guerra interna."

"Foi por isso então que você aniquilou o Conselho..."

"Evidente."

"Acho que agora entendo um pouco o seu ódio por Konoha." – Sakura admitiu.

"Bom, nada disso importa mais. Meu irmão está morto assim como os velhos conselheiros. Tudo acabou."

A moça arregalou os olhos e percebeu que o seu antigo companheiro não sabia que Itachi estava vivo. Ela teve ímpeto de contar-lhe a verdade, mas, nesse instante, Sasuke levantou-se. Ele estancou em frente a porta e falou, de costas para a jovem:

"Eu realmente não sei o porquê de ter-lhe dito tudo isso. Acho que foi pelo fato de estar guardando toda essa história sombria há muito tempo."

"Sasuke..."

"Boa noite, Sakura." – e saiu deixando uma Sakura sozinha e confusa.

* * *

A Haruno não tinha ideia do motivo de ter sido chamada tão cedo. Normalmente Naruto ainda não estava acordado àquela hora da manhã. Então, ela lembrou-se que o loiro agora era Hokage. Provavelmente o Uzumaki percebeu a responsabilidade que agora possuía.

"Mas Kakashi-senseeeiii..." – ela ouviu o companheiro gritar.

Ou simplesmente alguns hábitos permaneciam...

"Espere Sakura chegar, Naruto." – a rosada escutou a voz do Hatake.

"Aaahhh! Mas eu estou com fome! Ainda não tomei café da manhã!" – o loiro choramingou.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – a kunoichi perguntou entrando na sala do Hokage.

"Sakura-chan! Já era hora!" – Naruto exclamou.

"Por que me chamou tão cedo?" – a outra questionou irritada. Não havia dormido nada na noite anterior. A surpreendente revelação de Sasuke sobre Itachi abalara consideravelmente os nervos da Haruno. Ela havia passado a madrugada inteira pensando no fato de que o famigerado Uchiha Itachi, o assassino frio e cruel era, na verdade, inocente. Que o homem por quem ela era apaixonada era inócuo.

"Eita, Sakura-chan! Que mau humor logo pela manhã!"

"Fale logo, Naruto!" – a moça exclamou com raiva.

"Hey, hey! Lembre-se que agora eu sou o Hokage! Mais respeito, viu?!"

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha em devido sinal de irritação. Contudo, antes que ela pudesse berrar com o Uzumaki, Kakashi interveio.

"Naruto tem algo a lhe mostrar." – o homem disse capturando instantaneamente a atenção da jovem.

"O quê?" – a rosada perguntou curiosa. Já havia se esquecido da irritação com o loiro.

"É um pergaminho que Vovó Tsunade me deixou antes de morrer." – Naruto respondeu e sua feição mudou imediatamente. Estava sério, compenetrado. Sakura surpreendeu-se com a mudança de postura do amigo. Notou que o rapaz emanava uma liderança natural e, naquele momento, sentiu um profundo respeito pelo companheiro.

Naruto estendeu o pergaminho para a rosada que leu rapidamente o que estava escrito. Reconheceu imediatamente a letra firme e corrida da sua mestra. Ao final da leitura, estava chocada.

"Então foi por isso que ela o aceitou..." – a moça murmurou.

"De acordo com o que está escrito nesse papel, Tsunade-sama perdoou Sasuke em troca de Itachi ter ajudado na neutralização do sharingan." – Kakashi falou.

"Sakura-chan, você sabia disso?" – Naruto quis saber.

A outra não respondeu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"E-Eu...Eu não sabia o motivo da minha shishou confiar em Itachi."

"Mas você sabia que ele estava aqui na vila?"

"Bom, agora está explicado como Sakura conseguiu neutralizar o sharingan. Uchiha Itachi ajudou-a em troca do perdão do seu irmão." – Kakashi comentou.

"Todo esse tempo e você não me falou nada!" – o Uzumaki gritou exasperado.

"Eu não podia! Era uma missão secreta!"

"Nós entendemos, Sakura." – o Hatake disse tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio até que Naruto perguntou:

"Yamamoto Akira... É Uchiha Itachi?"

A Haruno confirmou com a cabeça. Mais um momento de silêncio até que Sakura questionou:

"E o que fazemos agora?"

Naruto suspirou.

"E o que mais podemos fazer? Temos que honrar a última vontade da Vovó Tsunade e perdoar aquele idiota." – o loiro disse.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, com as mãos em cima da barriga. Mirava o teto, pensativa. Aquele havia sido um dia exaustivo. E em menos de vinte e quatro horas, havia descoberto duas verdades surpreendentes sobre Uchiha Itachi: a primeira era que, na verdade, o rapaz era um herói. Sacrificando seu clã e sua honra, ele impediu Konoha de mergulhar em uma terrível guerra interna. A segunda era que até o final, ele protegeu Sasuke. Mesmo sabendo que seria desprezado e humilhado, Itachi retornou à vila com o intuito de que seu irmãozinho fosse perdoado pelos crimes que cometera. No final das contas, Itachi sempre protegeu Sasuke e se sacrificou por ele. No fim, Itachi era mesmo um bom homem.

A jovem não aguentou mais.

Chorou copiosamente.


	16. Chapter 16

N/a: Penúltimo capítulo, pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando da história!

* * *

**-XVI-**

"Uma epidemia de cólera?" – Sakura perguntou.

"Sim" – Naruto respondeu – "Ou pelo menos é o que parece. As notícias são desencontradas".

"E você quer que eu vá dar uma olhada." – não era uma pergunta, mas Naruto respondeu mesmo assim.

"Se tem alguém que pode resolver isso, essa pessoa é você, Sakura-chan."

Sakura suspirou. Depois das chocantes notícias que recebera, ela achou que teria algum tempo para digerir tudo e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Tudo bem, Naruto. Partirei imediatamente."

"Designarei alguém para te escoltar. Não pode ser Kakashi-sensei, pois os dois membros do Conselho não podem se ausentar ao mesmo tempo."

"Eu não preciso de nenhuma babá." – a kunoichi disse ligeiramente irritada.

"Eu não vou deixar minha melhor amiga _e _membro do Conselho de Konoha andando por aí desprotegida!" – protestou o loiro.

"Ah, sim! Porque eu realmente preciso de muita proteção! Já esqueceu quem ajudou a chutar a bunda do Sasuke? Isso sem falar que fui _eu _quem descobriu como neutralizar o sharingan."

"Não interessa, Sakura!" – Naruto disse firmemente e, nesse instante, a jovem percebeu mais uma qualidade de Hokage no amigo – "Você vai ser escoltada e pronto!"

"Muito bem." – a jovem resmungou. Entretanto, não estava de fato irritada. Na verdade, ela escondia sua fascinação em relação ao companheiro através da irritação fingida. Naruto jamais poderia saber que ela admirava a sua postura inflexível de líder.

"Designarei Sasuke para te acompanhar." – o rapaz falou chocando a amiga.

"Ah, não! Ele não!" – ela protestou com um tom de voz mais alto do que pretendia.

"Essa viagem vai ser boa para vocês resolverem assuntos pendentes." – ele disse e Sakura pôde jurar que sentiu certo cinismo na voz do Uzumaki.

"Nós não temos nenhum assunto pendente, Naruto!" – a moça exclamou e, dessa vez, estava efetivamente zangada.

"Já me decidi. Sasuke irá te escoltar."

Sakura saiu da sala resmungando obscenidades.

* * *

Quando a jovem mulher chegou à entrada da vila, Uchiha Sasuke já esperava por ela. Recostado no portal, com os braços cruzados, ele mirava-a com desinteresse.

"Será que você nunca consegue chegar no horário?" – ele questionou sem emoção.

"Bom dia para você também, Sasuke!"

O rapaz se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha esquerda. Perguntava-se onde Uzumaki-idiota-Naruto estava com a cabeça quando o escolheu para ser guarda-costas de Haruno-irritante-Sakura. Prevendo que aquela seria uma longa e desagradável missão, o moreno virou as costas para a jovem e começou a caminhar.

A rosada, por sua vez, já xingava Naruto de todos os nomes sujos que conhecia. Aquela tinha sido de longe a pior ideia que o Uzumaki já tivera. E ele já tinha tido muitas ideias ruins. Apertou o passo para acompanhar o Uchiha. Não queria ficar olhando para as costas do moreno. Nunca mais.

Caminharam metade do caminho em silêncio. Sasuke nunca havia sido do tipo tagarela e Sakura, naquele momento, sentia-se deprimida demais para puxar qualquer conversa. Seus pensamentos estavam totalmente voltados para Uchiha Itachi e o seu irritante altruísmo. Como ele pôde concordar com toda aquela loucura do antigo Conselho? Como ele pôde acatar uma vida de rejeição e sofrimento? Como ele pôde aguentar as palavras duras que ela, Sakura, despejara em cima dele sem nunca ter retrucado?

Fechou a mão com força.

Itachi era um idiota.

* * *

Itachi soubera através de rumores que uma epidemia de cólera assolava um vilarejo ao norte de Konohagakure. Era verdade que ele realmente não se importava com tal fato. No entanto, a simples possibilidade de conseguir ver Sakura deixava-o inquieto. Ele já estava quase na fronteira com o País do Arroz quando soubera do surto. O moreno sabia que o recém- empossado Hokage iria querer mostrar serviço e, para isso, mandaria a melhor equipe médica para cuidar do problema.

E Sakura era a melhor médica da atualidade.

Seu estômago contraiu-se. Ele precisava vê-la mais uma vez. Apenas uma vez e depois partiria do País do Fogo para nunca mais voltar. Iria embora com a consciência tranquila, sabendo que fizera o seu melhor. Protegera Konoha da anarquia e fizera seu irmãozinho tolo ser perdoado pelos crimes que cometera.

Saltava de árvore em árvore.

Ele era um tolo. Um idiota romântico ou qualquer coisa do gênero. No fundo, o Uchiha sabia que Sakura já deveria estar com Sasuke. Ela, que sempre fora apaixonada pelo seu irmãozinho, não iria perder a oportunidade de ficar com um Sasuke que acabara de retornar _e _havia sido perdoado de todos os seus crimes. Itachi sabia que nenhum homem seria imbecil o suficiente para rejeitar uma mulher como Sakura. Nem mesmo seu irmão. Sim, às vezes ela era irritante. Apenas no primeiro momento. De fato, a primeira impressão que Itachi teve de Sakura era que ela era uma mulher tola e imatura, facilmente manipulável. Entretanto, à medida que conhecia melhor a rosada, ele percebeu que a aparente futilidade dela era apenas superficial. A kunoichi se mostrou uma mulher madura, dedicada, responsável, inteligente, talentosa...

E extremamente sexy.

Itachi estremeceu com tal pensamento. Lembrar de Sakura em cima dele causava-lhe arrepios. Ele nunca experimentara um prazer tão intenso antes. Ela parecia saber exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer. Arranhava-o com fúria e beijava-o com ternura. Quando estava com ela, ele se esforçava para prolongar o momento. Tarefa quase impossível.

Ele nunca havia um devasso. Na verdade, dormira com poucas mulheres ao longo da vida. Podia até contar nos dedos de apenas uma mão. Sexo sempre foi algo com o qual ele nunca realmente se importou. Tinha coisas mais urgentes para fazer como, por exemplo, sobreviver. Ele não podia negar que era bom. No entanto, com Sakura, de alguma forma, era espetacular.

A imagem de uma Sakura de quatro gemendo enquanto Sasuke a penetrava cruzou sua mente e ele subitamente sentiu a raiva apoderar-se dele. Tolo. Ele era um tolo ciumento. Sentia raiva por ser o seu irmão a proporcionar prazer à Sakura e não ele. Sentia ódio por ser seu irmão a dividir a vida com Sakura e não ele.

No fim, seria Sasuke a reconstruir o clã Uchiha com Sakura e não ele.

E isso o agonizava.

* * *

Anoitecia quando Sasuke e Sakura resolveram acampar. O vilarejo ficava a meio dia de caminhada ainda e eles estavam cansados. Além disso, seria muito melhor viajar com claridade ao invés de imersos em total escuridão. Fizeram uma pequena fogueira com alguns galhos que encontraram na clareira. Era início de junho e o clima estava ameno. Sakura recostou-se em uma árvore e abraçou as pernas. Fitava as estrelas.

Sentiu-se observada.

"O que foi agora?" – ela perguntou a Sasuke sem, no entanto, desviar os olhos do céu.

"Por que toda a vez que você me dirige a palavra, você está zangada?"

"Por que você fica o tempo todo me vigiando?"

"Porque eu não reconheço mais aquela Sakura irritante. Para mim, você é uma pessoa nova." – ele respondeu.

Sakura bufou.

"Quanta babaquice." – ela resmungou irritando o moreno.

"Por que a minha simples presença te irrita tanto?" – o outro quis saber.

Sakura não disse nada, mas sabia muito bem a resposta. Sasuke era um constante lembrete de que Itachi não estava ali com ela. Itachi, o assassino cruel que no final se mostrou um verdadeiro herói de Konoha. Itachi, que a fazia gozar como nenhum outro homem havia conseguido antes. Itachi, que ocupava seus pensamentos constantemente.

Itachi...

"O que aconteceu com o seu amor por mim?" – Sasuke inquiriu abruptamente.

" O quê?" – a rosada perguntou piscando várias vezes.

"O seu amor por mim" – o moreno repetiu – "O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

"Você me amava mais do que tudo nessa vida e agora mal olha para mim."

"Não seja tão prepotente, Sasuke!"

"O que aconteceu, Sakura?"

A jovem não respondeu. Então, Sasuke fez outra pergunta:

"Existe outro homem?"

"M-Mas... O-O que diabos...?" – ela gaguejou.

"Para você ter me esquecido assim tão facilmente, eu só posso concluir que há outro homem." – ele disse simples e direto.

"Sasuke, eu não devo satisfação da minha vida a você! Muito menos em relação aos homens com quem eu saio!" – Sakura retrucou já nervosa.

"Então você está saindo com alguém."

"Eu não estou saindo com ninguém!"

"Mas então já saiu. Você saiu com alguém que te fez me esquecer."

"Eu não vou responder mais nada!"

"Não precisa. " – ele disse e Sakura pôde notar certo tom de irritação na voz do moreno – "Você já respondeu."

Terminaram a noite sem se falar.

* * *

Os shinobis de Konoha chegaram ao vilarejo perto do meio-dia. Imediatamente, Sakura começou a atender os flagelados. Sasuke, por sua vez, apenas observava. Em determinado momento, já irritada com os olhares de desdém que o moreno lhe lançava, a jovem começou a dar-lhe ordens. Simplesmente se recusava a atender toda aquela gente enquanto o rapaz ficava de braços cruzados fitando-a com raiva. Ultrajado, o Uchiha começou a ajudar.

Sakura não sabia quantas pessoas já havia atendido. Provavelmente umas vinte. Estava exausta e havia parado para descansar dez minutos quando um garotinho aproximou-se.

"Moça, a minha mãe está muito mal." – ele disse.

Sakura olhou para ele. Não deveria nem ter sete anos. Era evidente que estava abaixo do peso e vestia roupas maltrapilhas. De fato, a moça havia reparado que a maioria dos habitantes daquele vilarejo, doentes ou não, encontravam-se em situação semelhante. Aquele era um lugar que Tsunade-sama negligenciara. Conversaria com Naruto quando voltasse. Aquelas pessoas precisavam de ajuda.

"Muito bem " – ela suspirou – "Leve-me até ela."

* * *

Itachi havia chegado ao vilarejo. Era um lugar de dar pena. Ele sabia que o País do Fogo era uma região grande e quase impossível de se administrar perfeitamente. Não era culpa da falecida Hokage aquele lugar estar naquelas condições. Entretanto, ele não podia evitar compadecer-se por aquela gente e, mentalmente, fez uma pequena prece para que Uzumaki Naruto tivesse uma relação melhor com o senhor feudal. Senju Tsunade havia sido uma boa mulher e uma excelente Hokage, sem dúvida. Entretanto, o seu temperamento forte muitas vezes havia sido um empecilho para a sua relação com o senhor feudal do País do Fogo.

Ele caminhava cauteloso pelas ruas. Temia ser reconhecido. Foi então que viu Sakura sendo guiada por um garotinho até um casebre. Seu estômago contraiu-se. Lá estava ela. Linda como sempre. Notou que a moça tinha um semblante cansado. Típico dela. Era visível a sua fadiga, mas, mesmo assim, ela continuava trabalhando.

Sorriu.

Seguiu os dois.

* * *

Sasuke carregava um balde d'água. Maldita Haruno Sakura!

"O que ela acha que eu sou? Seu empregadinho de merda?" – ele resmungou.

Não sabia se estava mais irritado por ter virado o seu serviçal ou por ter sido substituído tão rapidamente.

Ego masculino.

Foi então que viu a jovem sendo conduzida por um menininho. Ótimo! Sakura e sua incapacidade de permanecer no mesmo lugar por muito tempo!

Bufou.

Seguiu os dois.

* * *

Sakura chegou ao casebre e dirigiu-se imediatamente para o quarto que o menino indicara.

"Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu sou a médica enviada pelo Hokage." – ela anunciou.

Não havia ninguém no aposento.

"Desculpe-me" – ela ouviu o garotinho dizer.

"Mas o que..." – ela virou-se para ele, mas não concluiu a frase.

Uma kunai havia rasgado-lhe o ventre.


	17. Chapter 17

**-XVII-**

As costas de Sakura bateram com força na parede de madeira. Ela estreitou os olhos e, com raiva, mirou seus oponentes. Levou apenas alguns segundos para a jovem perceber com quem estava lidando.

"Mercenários" – ela murmurou.

Um homem careca, com uma grotesca cicatriz que rasgava-lhe a face, deu um passo a frente e exclamou:

"Haruno Sakura! Finalmente!"

"O que vocês querem?" – ela perguntou tentando ganhar tempo enquanto curava o corte no ventre.

"Essa resposta é meio óbvia, não?!" – outro homem disse. Era alto e possuía um sorriso mordaz nos lábios.

"Vocês vieram me matar. Quem os enviou?" – a Haruno questionou. O ferimento estava quase cicatrizado.

"Foi a Vila..." – um terceiro começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo careca.

"Cale a boca, idiota!"

"E que diferença vai fazer a garota saber ou não? Ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito." – o outro disse dando de ombros.

"E aquele garotinho..."

"Nós o contratamos para atraí-la até aqui."

"Por que querem me matar?" – a moça perguntou. Ainda não acreditava que aqueles idiotas não tinham percebido o plano dela. Não eram bons mercenários no final das contas.

"Você é uma kunoichi trabalhosa." – o homem alto respondeu – "E é um perigo para as outras vilas."

Sakura sorriu. Apesar da situação em que se encontrava, ela não pôde deixar de se sentir orgulhosa. Então ela era boa o suficiente para despertar medo nas outras vilas. Então os outros shinobis a respeitavam. Um sorriso presunçoso formou-se em seus lábios.

"Então essa epidemia de cólera..." – ela começou.

"Sim." – o outro respondeu – "Nós a causamos. Queríamos atraí-la, afastá-la da vila e da proteção do Hokage."

Sakura sentiu-se enojada. Aqueles homens não tinham escrúpulos. Disseminar uma doença como aquela no meio de uma população de civis apenas para atraí-la com o intuito de matá-la... Quanta perversidade! Um ódio cresceu em seu peito e ela disse:

"Vocês só erraram em uma coisa."

"Em que, kunoichi?" – o careca perguntou.

"Eu não preciso de proteção." – e, dizendo isso, lançou três shurikens em direção aos oponentes. Seu ferimento já estava curado.

Era hora da batalha.

Os mercenários desviaram com facilidade das shurikens, mas aquilo era apenas uma distração. Com agilidade e brutalidade, a Haruno desferiu um forte soco no careca que fez sua mandíbula se deslocar. Enquanto o homem caía ao chão, Sakura girou e chutou o abdômen do homem alto. Seus joelhos bateram com força no assoalho de madeira e ele gemeu.

"Bem, só falta você." – ela disse divertida observando a expressão de pavor do terceiro.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse nocautear o rapaz, Sakura sentiu seus braços serem apertados contra as costas.

"Não tão rápido, Haruno." – ela ouviu uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Estava imobilizada. Havia um quarto homem e ela não tinha notado até aquele momento. O careca aproximou-se dela e, ainda com a mandíbula deslocada, desferiu-lhe um forte soco no estômago. O homem que segurava seus braços riu.

Sakura sentiu falta de ar e sua cabeça pendeu para baixo. Ela precisava sair dali. Tentou se concentrar e começou a enviar chakra para seus pés. Contudo, antes que terminasse seu intento, o careca agarrou seus cabelos e forçou-a a olhar para ele. Com a outra mão, ele deu-lhe um tapa. A jovem ouviu as risadinhas ao seu redor.

"Faça isso de novo e vai se arrepender profundamente." – uma voz vinda da porta ameaçou.

De soslaio, Sakura olhou em direção à entrada e viu um Sasuke extremamente sério.

"É o moleque Uchiha." – o homem que prendia Sakura comentou.

"Solte-a" – o moreno ordenou.

"Acho que não." – o mercenário alto disse partindo pra cima de Sasuke.

Sakura aproveitou a distração momentânea do grupo e deu uma forte cabeçada no rosto do seu captor. O homem urrou de dor e a rosada girou, dando-lhe uma rasteira e derrubando-o. Sorriu triunfante. Estava prestes e quebrar a coluna do mercenário quando o careca agarrou-a por trás, dando-lhe um "mata-leão".

Mais uma vez Sakura ficou sem ar. Olhou para o lado tentando chamar a atenção de Sasuke, mas ele estava ocupado demais lutando com os outros dois mercenários. A falta de ar era tanta que ela já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Seu único pensamento foi: ela teria a morte mais estúpida de toda a história de Konoha.

Não! Recusava-se a morrer por um mercenário de merda! Ela era Haruno Sakura afinal! Havia conquistado seu lugar no mundo shinobi! Não morreria daquela forma idiota! Tinha que arranjar um jeito de...

O careca afrouxou o golpe e, no instante seguinte, caiu no chão com o pescoço quebrado. Aliviada, Sakura sentiu o ar retornar aos pulmões. Virou-se esperando ver Sasuke, mas ao invés disso deparou-se com Itachi. Seus belos olhos verdes arregalaram-se.

"Sakura..." – ele murmurou.

Antes que a moça pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o mercenário que ela havia derrubado com uma rasteira levantou-se. Imediatamente, Itachi avançou e poucos segundos depois, o oponente estava caído ao chão com a garganta rasgada. O Uchiha fincou a kunai no assoalho de madeira.

Quando a jovem abriu a boca para falar, o barulho de dois corpos caindo ao chão a distraiu. Sasuke havia encerrado a luta e agora mirava confuso o casal a sua frente. Ele não sabia se estava mais surpreso por ver seu irmão vivo ou por ter escutado Itachi sussurrar o nome de Sakura. Então, ele fez o que sabia fazer melhor. Fechou a cara e perguntou sério:

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou no casebre.

"Itachi, por que não veio me procurar? Por que escondeu de mim que estava vivo?" – Sasuke perguntou.

"Sasuke, eu..." – o outro começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"E por que diabos você falou o nome de Sakura?!"

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

Sakura agora observava o chão amadeirado como se a grossa camada de poeira ali presente fosse mais interessante do que responder a pergunta do companheiro. Itachi, por sua vez, mirava o irmão mais novo com pesar. Ele não sabia como responder ao questionamento do outro rapaz. No fundo, sentia-se envergonhado por ter escondido tudo aquilo de Sasuke. Ter escondido sua sobrevivência e, pior, ter escondido seu envolvimento com a prometida do seu irmão.

Então, Sasuke percebeu e tudo fez sentido naquele momento. Ele se deu conta de que o motivo de Sakura ter esquecido-o estava bem ali na sua frente. Raiva se apoderou dele.

"Vocês estão juntos?!" – ele perguntou agressivo.

Imediatamente Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou para Itachi esperando a resposta do moreno. Eles estavam juntos?

"Não é tão simples assim, Sasuke." – Itachi respondeu.

Sakura ficou observando Itachi. Sim, não era tão simples assim. Contudo, poderia ser. Ela soube no instante em que o viu que ainda o amava. Ainda que ele tivesse abandonado-a, ela o amava. Profunda e desesperadamente.

Sasuke mirava colérico de um para o outro. Sentia-se traído!

Sem dizer mais nada, o Uchiha virou-se e foi embora. Agora só restavam Sakura e Itachi no casebre.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Então, Sakura quebrou o silêncio com a pergunta que há muito tempo corroia sua alma:

"Por que você foi embora?"

Itachi suspirou. No fundo, ele sabia que o que ela queria dizer era: _Por que você me deixou?_

"Eu fui porque tive que ir." – ele sabia que não era uma resposta satisfatória, mas era tudo o que ele tinha naquele momento.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

"É porque você me acha fraca? É porque eu não estou a sua altura?"

Itachi se surpreendeu. Genuinamente se surpreendeu.

"Da onde você tirou essa ideia, Sakura?"

"Você é um gênio. Sempre foi. Eu entendo." – ela falou dando um sorriso fraco – "Alguém como você jamais iria querer ficar comigo de verdade, não é mesmo?"

O moreno olhou-a sério e naquele instante a rosada notou mais uma semelhança entre os irmãos Uchiha.

"Eu não fui embora porque te considerava fraca ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu fui embora porque havia cumprido o meu dever."

"Você podia ter ficado. A vila foi atacada..."

"Eu sabia que você defenderia a vila." – o outro disse dando um sorriso tímido.

Sakura quis sorrir, mas ao invés disso falou:

"A vila precisava de você..."

"A vila ou você, Sakura?"

A kunoichi não respondeu de imediato. Mordeu novamente o lábio inferior e Itachi percebeu que ela travava uma batalha interna. Ele aguardou a resposta com uma excitação contida.

"Eu precisava, Itachi. Eu ainda preciso." – ela disse por fim, um tanto envergonhada.

O moreno aproximou-se da rosada. Parou tão perto que Sakura podia sentir a respiração do rapaz em sua face.

"Eu também preciso de você, Sakura."

A jovem abriu um largo sorriso e toda dúvida, todo sofrimento esvaiu-se.

"E agora?" – Itachi perguntou.

"Agora voltamos para a vila." – Sakura respondeu como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

"Nós vamos ter trabalho com essa história toda, não vamos?"

"Vamos."

Itachi coçou a nuca.

"Certo. Mas podemos comer um dango antes?"

**FIM**


	18. Epílogo

**- Epílogo- **

Ela tamborilava os dedos na mesa enquanto o café ao seu lado ainda fumegava. Soltou um pesado suspiro, levou as mãos ao cabelo e rapidamente fez um coque frouxo. Em seguida, recostou-se na cadeira, entrelaçou os dedos na nuca e fitou o teto, pensativa.

A guerra com o País da Terra estava próxima. Após retornar à vila e contar ao Hokage o que se passara no vilarejo, Sakura sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a ANBU descobrisse quem enviara os mercenários para exterminá-la. Havia sido a Vila Oculta da Pedra.

O fato era que Terra e Fogo sempre tiveram uma relação frágil. Desde a fundação de Konoha, os dois países investiam um contra o outro, com raros períodos de paz. Enquanto Senju Tsunade era viva, Tsuchikage, com um respeito forçado, ainda tolerava a Folha. Entretanto, após a ascensão de Uzumaki Naruto, a tolerância havia terminado. Com sua horda de shinobis enfurecidos, ele assolaria o território do Fogo, arrancaria a cabeça do moleque Hokage e reivindicaria para si um dos Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi.

Entretanto, para ser bem-sucedido, antes ele teria que matar todos os protetores do Uzumaki. Começando pela fiel e agressiva Haruno Sakura. Tsuchikage sabia que a melhor amiga do Hokage havia sido treinada por Tsunade-sama. Ele sabia que a pupila já havia superado a mestra e era uma médica-ninja extremamente perigosa. Era a kunoichi mais talentosa da história shinobi e por isso mesmo precisava ser exterminada com urgência.

A Vila da Pedra tinha consciência de que se enviasse seus shinobis para assassinar Haruno, o frágil pacto que possuía com a Vila da Folha seria quebrado antes do tempo. Assim, contratara mercenários para matar a kunoichi. Uma vez que ela estivesse morta, seria mais fácil acabar com os guarda-costas do Hokage, pois não haveria quem pudesse salvar tantas vidas em tão pouco tempo.

Contudo, o plano do Tsuchikage falhara e toda a trama havia sido descoberta. Enfurecido pelo pacto ter sido desrespeitado e por terem tentado assassinar sua melhor amiga, Naruto declarou guerra ao País da Terra. Sakura e Kakashi tentaram persuadi-lo alegando que uma guerra tão cedo em seu governo acabaria por torná-lo impopular e que Konoha não estava pronta para uma guerra daquele porte após o ataque de Madara. Naruto rechaçou os conselhos dos companheiros.

"Idiota..." – Sakura resmungou ainda mirando o teto.

Apesar do ataque de Madara e das baixas que essa investida ocasionara, Konoha ainda contava com um bom efetivo de shinobis. Principalmente porque Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke agora lutavam pelo País do Fogo.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Sakura sabia que não amava mais o antigo companheiro e que o sentimento que nutria por ele era parecido com o que nutria por Naruto. Talvez um pouco menos intenso visto as atrocidades que Sasuke fizera no passado. Por mais que gostasse do amigo, ela não podia fingir que nada aconteceu. O rapaz tinha que aceitar as consequências dos seus atos.

Fazer a população aceitar Sasuke de volta havia sido uma tarefa delicada. Após o ataque do rapaz à vila, os habitantes não queriam o jovem vivendo perto deles. Somente depois de muitas reuniões entre o Hokage e o Conselho, um comunicado oficial foi emitido alegando que Uchiha Sasuke na verdade era um espião de Konoha infiltrado. Toda a investida do rapaz na vila não havia passado de uma encenação para que Madara acreditasse que Sasuke era seu aliado e não suspeitasse que, na verdade, o Uchiha estava a serviço da Folha.

Uma mentira deslavada.

Sakura ainda se surpreendia com a aceitação da história. A verdade era óbvia para quem realmente quisesse enxergar: Uchiha Sasuke era um traidor psicopata. Entretanto, para a população, ele era alguém extremamente altruísta que saíra da vila para espionar o maior inimigo de Konoha. Com o tempo, as pessoas realmente passaram a acreditar na mentira.

E tudo ficou bem para Sasuke.

Ou quase.

A Haruno ainda queria entender a raiva constante do rapaz. Ele agora era um dos heróis de Konoha, havia finalmente sido perdoado pelos seus crimes – apesar de ainda viver em constante observação – e ainda assim ele parecia sempre irritado com alguma coisa. Especialmente quando a via. Sakura não sabia o porquê de sua presença incomodar tanto o rapaz. A raiva dele parecia aumentar quando ela estava perto de Itachi. Ela não sabia de quem Sasuke tinha ciúmes. Não sabia se ele odiava o fato de Sakura estar com Itachi ou o fato de Itachi estar com Sakura. Não tinha ideia se Sasuke a considerava uma traidora por ela tê-lo esquecido tão facilmente ou se considerava o irmão um imbecil por ele, gênio Uchiha, estar com alguém tão sem talento como Sakura.

Ela tinha a impressão de que nunca saberia realmente o que Sasuke pensava a respeito dela.

Itachi, por sua vez, mudara desde que voltara para a vila. Toda aquela dor que ele parecia carregar havia quase desaparecido e ele se tornou uma pessoa de espírito um pouco mais alegre. Pelo menos tão alegre quanto um Uchiha poderia ser.

Uma semana após retornarem, Sakura e Itachi conversaram sobre a fatídica noite do massacre do clã Uchiha. Até então, eles não tiveram tempo nem de se verem, uma vez que ambos estavam ocupados demais com assuntos shinobi. Havia toda a questão de Itachi retornar à vida de Konoha, toda a história que deveria ser contada para a população aceitá-lo, tudo o que ele deveria relatar a respeito da antiga hierarquia de Konoha. Sakura, por sua vez, era membro do Conselho e estava atarefadíssima com todas as mentiras que deveria contar, com a questão da Pedra ter tentado matá-la... Assim, eles só conseguiram se encontrar dias depois do retorno à vila.

Itachi e Sakura conversaram longamente. Foi uma conversa tensa, carregada de emoção e a Haruno chorou muito quando ouviu a verdade da boca do Uchiha. Ela sofreu pelo homem que amava. Sofreu por aquele rapaz a sua frente ter sido condenado a uma vida miserável ainda tão jovem.

Itachi não sofreu ao contar toda a história. Não chorou nem se lamentou. Em nenhum momento se fez de vítima ou demonstrou raiva. Sakura teve a impressão de que ele estava anestesiado e concluiu que era assim que uma pessoa se sentia após uma vida inteira de sofrimento. A única indicação de que ele não estava feliz eram os olhos ligeiramente sombrios do rapaz enquanto relatava todos os acontecimentos. Exceto isso, Itachi mostrou-se irritantemente apático.

Sakura então chorou por ela e por ele naquela noite.

No fim, Itachi retornou como herói. Demorou um pouco para ser aceito novamente, mas os civis tinham memória fraca e rapidamente esqueceram o massacre. A história em relação a Itachi não era tão mentirosa como foi com relação a Sasuke. O comunicado oficial exaltou a fidelidade e o amor de Itachi pela vila e narrou brevemente como Uchiha Itachi salvou Konoha da anarquia. Sakura escreveu pessoalmente o comunicado.

Apesar de reinserido na sociedade, Itachi permanecia sóbrio, como se sua situação realmente não o importasse. Essa postura apática irritava a rosada que esperava um Itachi orgulhoso quando os dois eram, invariavelmente, parados na rua por algum cidadão que desejava cumprimentar o Uchiha pelos seus feitos. O rapaz simplesmente agradecia e continuava seu caminho. Sem sorrisos pretensiosos, sem brilho no olhar.

De fato, Sakura só notava o brilho nos olhos de Itachi em uma situação específica: quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Seja fazendo amor ou simplesmente conversando ou ainda não fazendo absolutamente nada, os orbes escuros do ninja brilhavam sutilmente. Através dessa tímida cintilação, a kunoichi percebia que ela realmente era importante para ele.

Apesar de muitas vezes duvidar de tal fato.

Simplesmente porque Itachi fazia questão de irritá-la.

Quase diariamente.

Ela acreditava que quando voltassem para a vila e tudo se ajeitasse, Itachi seria um homem completamente diferente daquele que ela conhecera meses atrás. Para ela, aquela postura arrogante e provocativa era apenas um escudo o qual ele se utilizava na situação indefinida e hostil em que se encontrava tempos atrás.

Entretanto, estava enganada.

Porque a postura arrogante e provocativa era inerente à personalidade do rapaz.

Itachi era o mesmo de antes. Continuava fazendo comentários maldosos, soltando risinhos atrevidos e parecia fazer questão de irritá-la sempre quando surgia a oportunidade. Sakura até tentou achar fofinho. Repetia para si mesma que aquilo era bonitinho, coisa de namorados. Começo de namoro era assim mesmo. Era até romântico!

Ela aguentou apenas um mês.

Seu temperamento falou mais alto e ela mandou toda aquela babaquice de fofuras de namorados para o inferno. Somente no período em que estavam oficialmente juntos, Sakura jogou em cima de Itachi a mesa de jantar, a mesa do escritório, o sofá e a televisão. Ela agora sentia-se envergonhada toda vez que entrava na loja de móveis. Os atendentes já a conheciam, o que era extremamente constrangedor. Além disso, Sakura sabia que os exagerados dos seus vizinhos estavam fazendo um abaixo-assinado para expulsá-la do prédio. Tudo porque ela foi investir contra Itachi e acabou golpeando a parede, fazendo o prédio estremecer.

"Esses aposentados que não tem o que fazer! Foram só duas vezes!" – ela resmungou para si mesma.

Foram quatro vezes.

Apesar das pequenas divergências, Sakura e Itachi se davam bem. O jovem havia passado pelo crivo minucioso dos amigos da moça exceto, é claro, por Lee que não aceitava o Uchiha de jeito nenhum. E provavelmente nunca aceitaria.

Tudo estava bem. Pelo menos tão bem quanto a iminência de uma guerra pode deixar as coisas.

Não. Era mentira. Nem tudo estava bem. Itachi não estava bem. Seus olhos não estavam nada bem. A cegueira do rapaz evoluiu rapidamente tomando conta de 70% de sua visão. O Uchiha sempre havia sido um gênio e não enxergar realmente não era um empecilho. Mesmo não podendo mais utilizar o sharingan, Itachi ainda cumpria com perfeição as missões que lhe eram dadas. E Sakura sabia que ele não se importava em estar quase totalmente cego.

No entanto, ela se importava. Ela o amava e não aceitava o destino do rapaz. Porque ele definitivamente não merecia isso. E era por isso que ela estava no seu escritório naquele momento, com pilhas de livros, rolos de pergaminhos e uma xícara de café espalhados pela mesa. Durante meses, ela se dedicou a descobrir a cura para a cegueira do rapaz. Desde que conhecera Itachi, realmente o conhecera, ela havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor. Assim, deveria retribuir de alguma forma. Não com sexo, comida ou qualquer outro mimo. Com algo que realmente fosse importante, algo que realmente fizesse diferença na vida do Uchiha.

Sakura ouviu a porta do seu apartamento abrir com um estrondo. Segundos depois, foi a vez da porta do seu escritório ser violentamente escancarada. Ela não se virou para ver quem era. Continuou escrevendo.

"Eu não acredito que você ainda está assim!" – berrou Ino.

"Sakura, você está atrasada." – a voz quase imperceptível de Hinata se fez ouvir.

"Já vou, já vou." – a Haruno respondeu fazendo um gesto com a mão enquanto ainda escrevia.

"Pare de escrever nessa porcaria de pergaminho e se arrume! Os convidados já estão chegando!" – Ino agora estava histérica.

Sakura virou-se vagarosamente para observar as duas amigas. Ino e Hinata trajavam vestidos azul-marinho tomara-que-caia. Hinata tinha prendido o cabelo em uma trança impecável e sua maquiagem era discreta. Já Ino optou por um coque apertado e no rosto via-se uma maquiagem um pouco mais carregada. As duas estavam lindas.

A rosada virou-se e tornou a escrever. Dessa vez, rapidamente.

"Se você não levantar dessa mesa em 5 segundos, eu agarro os seus cabelos e te levo a força!" – ameaçou a loira.

"Relaxe, porca. Está tudo sobre o controle." – a outra disse fazendo pouco caso.

A Yamanaka bufou e saiu pisando forte. Segundos depois, ela voltou ao aposento segurando um suntuoso vestido branco.

"Veste logo essa porcaria!" – Ino ordenou – "Ou eu vou vestir e ir à cerimônia no seu lugar!"

"Sakura, por favor. Você está atrasada." – Hinata implorou.

A Haruno suspirou. Rabiscou furiosamente as últimas linhas do pergaminho e depois largou a caneta na mesa.

Finalmente havia conseguido.

Finalmente Itachi voltaria a enxergar.

"Podemos ir agora?" – uma Ino visivelmente irritada perguntou.

"Sim. Vamos." – Sakura respondeu dando um largo sorriso.

Sakura pegou o vestido branco que havia sido de sua mãe e saiu do escritório.

O sol se punha no horizonte.


End file.
